


Voice

by nightflower_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Awkwardness, Banter, Bromance, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Mutually Unrequited, Oblivious Noctis Lucis Caelum, Oral Sex, Romance, Secret Crush, Smut, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia, Texting, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflower_panda/pseuds/nightflower_panda
Summary: Noctis realises he can record audio clips on his phone. Hello fuel for his fantasies, courtesy of Gladiolus.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 36
Kudos: 87





	1. Addiction

The first time he did it, it wasn't planned. It had been an on-the-off-chance whim which had somehow worked out... For better or for worse though, he was yet to find out.

Noctis and Gladio were together in the Prince's apartment after an afternoon training session had overrun to become an evening one, and Gladio had insisted on driving him back home. As expected, Ignis had come and gone, leaving a quiet masterpiece of a meal on the kitchen counter. The two young men were currently observing the clingfilm covered dish, one with his eyebrows raised and the other with them furrowed together.

"Looks like Iggy's had enough of your bad diet, huh," Gladio crossed his arms as he spoke, leaning back after scrutinising the plate from a closer distance.

"Iggy's clearly a slow learner," Noctis frowned. "Why the hell would he leave a plate of veggies and nothing else? What a waste."

"A waste of what?"

"His time," Noctis side stepped the counter to reach into one of the cupboards for a couple of cup noodles, "and of food."

"So you admit it's food at least," Gladio smirked.

Noctis just rolled his eyes in reply, using it as an excuse to give his Shield a mock glare... Though in reality, the glare was a cover up for staring at the older man's face and drinking in the sight. Gladiolus was handsome without trying - a natural ruggedness to his chiseled features - and when he smiled, or smirked, or grinned... Anything which gave his eyes that slight twinkle? His good looks just seemed to radiate that much more from his face. Even when he was being an ass, Noctis couldn't help but find him attractive. Not that he would ever admit it to him though.

"Well you're welcome to it, if you want," Noctis stated airily. "But I'm gonna chow down on some of _these_ bad boys," he finished, shaking one of the cardboard cups at his friend.

This time it was Gladio's turn to roll his eyes at Noctis' choice of language. He took both cup noodles and placed them firmly on the counter.

"Sit down, Princess - I'll fix these up before you can ruin them." He casually shoved Noctis into a seat. "...And we'll add some of Iggy's veggies too."

Before Noctis could protest, mouth already opening, Gladio cut him off.

"Like you said, shouldn't be wasting food."

Gladio turned to fill up the kettle as Noctis pouted and reached for his phone. A message alert from Prompto lit up the screen, sent around an hour ago.

" _Yo! Finished training yet? Or did you come up with another excuse to overrun the session? Wink wink!"_ the text was punctuated with a row of smiling emojis and followed up with a separate animated sticker of a large winking cartoon chocobo.

Noctis shifted slightly in his seat, glancing up to make sure Gladio couldn't see his phone screen from the other side of the kitchen, before hastily replying.

 _"Just got back. He's making us cup noodles_ "

His phone almost immediately buzzed in reply with a single word.

_"Romantic!"_

Noctis tried to hide a sappy grin as he glanced up again at Gladio, busying himself around the kitchen. It _was_ actually kind of adorable to see his giant of a Shield carrying out such mundane domestic chores. Prompto might be teasing him right now, but Noctis would be lying if he said he didn't think it was the tiniest bit romantic having Gladio prepare a private dinner for them in his apartment - even if it _was_ just using the kettle and the microwave, and Gladio had no idea his liege was secretly crushing on him like the pubescent high school boy he was.

_"Shut up!"_

_"Gimme the deets tomorrow. I wanna hear what sexy ploy you used this time to get some extra one on one with the big guy"_

Another chocobo sticker, this time feigning embarrassment by peeking one eye out from behind its wing.

Gladio had noticed Noctis on his phone and chose to give him some space, getting out the drinks and laying the table in silence. He guessed he was texting Prompto from his relaxed posture and faint smile. The blonde had been good for getting Noctis out of his shell and to relax a little. For that, Gladio was grateful.

"Alright, Noct. Dinner's up," Gladio announced as he pulled up a chair opposite.

Noctis looked up from his meme war with Prompto, first at Gladio, then down again at the food on the table: a cup noodle each and the dreaded plate of veggies between them - to share, no doubt.

"I meant it when I said you could have them, you know," Noctis began, nodding at the plate with his phone still hanging loosely in his hands. "Specs is a great cook."

"Which is exactly why you're gonna have some," Gladio sighed as he picked up a fork. "Here, I'll show you how it's done."

So saying, he dug into the plate and lifted a forkful to his mouth, chewing gently to enjoy the soft textures and light spice - purposefully emphasising every bite to try and show how good the food was - before swallowing slowly and licking his lips.

"See?"

Oh. Noctis saw all right. Damn it, he really needed to get his mind out of the gutter and tear his eyes away from Gladio's sharp cut jawline and moistened slightly parted lips.

"...Noct?"

That low rumble as he voiced his name wasn't helping, but Noctis forced himself to reply.

"Yeah, sure. Looks delicious," he tried to speak breezily - succeeding in a deadpan monotone, but failing to stop himself from licking his lips too - though in his mind he was obviously not referring to the food.

Gladio picked up another forkful, half toying with the idea of feeding Noctis but wondering if that would be crossing some sort of line, when he burst out laughing as he looked down.

Noctis quirked an eyebrow, following Gladio's gaze to the plate and seeing what he saw.

That damn Specs.

"Ha. You couldn't even have lied about it if Iggy asked you!" Gladio chuckled, pushing the vegetables aside to reveal some kind of homemade kebabs underneath. "I bet he's just waiting for your reaction tomorrow, to find out if you really did eat this or not! Genius."

Noctis snorted. So Ignis had hidden one of his favourite foods underneath a pile of vegetables. Is this what counted as genius nowadays? Though he was grateful Gladio had insisted on heating up the plate, because damn that really would've been a waste of food if he'd just scraped the whole thing into the bin.

"Why's he gotta pull shit like this?" Noctis bemoaned, just as his phone vibrated and another meme from Prompto came up.

 _"Gonna eat now"_ \- Noctis' thumbs flew across the screen, letting Prompto know he wouldn't be able to reply for a while.

"Because you're a brat who won't listen," Gladio chuckled again. "And cos Iggy worries about your health."

"I don't need to be worried about," Noctis sat up a little straighter, just about to lock his phone when Gladio replied.

"He worries cos he loves you," the older man smiled fondly, half teasing, one elbow on the table, fork dangling from his fingers. "Like a mother hen."

"He loves me, huh," Noctis smirked slightly, a small voice in his mind urging him to push this conversation a little further... "That right for all my retainers?"

"You know it," Gladio continued easily, not minding the light banter at all.

"...So you love me too?"

"Yeah, I love you, Princess."

And that's when the inspiration hit. Phone already in hand, Noctis held down the mic button to send a voice note to his chat with Prompto.

"Can you say that again?" he looked up innocently. "Didn't quite hear you."

Gladio paused, fork midway spinning in his cup, to look Noctis directly in the eye.

"Noct." His voice was deep and the air seemed to hang around his words, like all the attention in the world was focused solely onto him. "I love you."

There wasn't a hint of mockery in his voice - as if the conversation had been cut from a much larger, much more serious time - and Noctis really had to battle with himself not to let his breath hitch and the warm feeling in his stomach spill out onto his face.

"Now put your phone away and eat up before everything gets cold." Gladio cut through the silence, amiable once more as time crashed back into motion.

Noctis managed a haughty smirk, playing everything off as playful banter between bros, as he sent the message, set his phone to silent and locked it before stuffing into his pocket. No way was he dealing with Prompto now after that bombshell of a voice note.

Damn, now he was torn between wanting Gladio to stay as long as possible and from wanting him out of there ASAP so he could get to editing his new treasure and playing that audio on repeat.

_Noct. I love you._

And that's how the addiction started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend the boys have a Whatsapp equivalent on their phones. :)


	2. Obsession

_Noct. I love you_.

Everything had just started spiralling after those four words. Up or down, it wasn't clear, but they definitely started changing fast.

Once Noctis had come to terms with his recording - that he actually had Gladio telling him he loved him, to his face, no ounce of a lie and he had it at his fingertips to listen to whenever he wanted - that recording alone wasn't enough.

Gladio's voice was undeniably sexy. It was deep and velvety, rumbled in all the right places, and sent trembling vibrations through Noctis' stomach whenever he chose to speak at a certain low volume or with a certain teasing intonation... Warm vibrations which sometimes ended up pooling into a less than innocent heat lower down Noctis' body.

Somehow, it became a kind of game to Noctis - to see how much he could record of his Shield speaking while being as discreet as possible about it. There was the thrill of possibly being caught and of not having a good answer readily prepared. There was the satisfaction of listening back to the audio in the privacy of his apartment at the end of a long day. And there was the excitement of seeing if he could capture anything which could later be taken out of context... Much like his initial confession of love.

So Noctis had set his voice recorder as a shortcut on his phone and had since learnt how to crop and paste audio files together like a pro. Of course, Prompto was in on the whole thing - to the extent of knowing Noctis had 'tricked' (well, 'tricked' was a bit of a strong word, but what else was it then?) Gladio into stating he loved him, and that Noctis would love to get his hands on more - but he wasn't privy to the fact Noctis wasn't at all as shy and naive as he first seemed.

Like his crush on Gladio, it had all started innocently enough, of course.

Before he even acknowledged there was any attraction there, his crush was just a case of enjoying himself more when Gladio was around - his spirits naturally lifting and things just seeming more fun than usual. Then as time passed and he noticed himself becoming more aware of when Gladio was in the room, of what he was doing, where he was going... He had found his gaze wandering, particularly during training sessions, to the taut line of Gladio's muscles beneath an already tight tank top... Or to the way his sweat glistened invitingly on his tanned skin, small droplets beading on a frown as his body shook with ragged breaths at the end of a vigorous workout, a light sheen sending tantalising thoughts of what it might taste like if he were to lick along the curve of his collarbone or to nibble and nip against his lower lip, hands exploring his bare chest as they kissed, tongues slipping languidly together while his fingers touched and teased lower and-- fuck. That's when Noctis knew he had it bad.

With the recordings, they'd started simply as whole conversations he would later listen back on - just enjoying hearing the smooth velvet of Gladio's voice, not particularly caring what he was even saying.

Once he had the brainwave to edit out the other parts of the conversations - to leave a continuous soothing rumble of his Shield, he supposed, talking to himself - Noctis made that the first thing he did when he got home after each successful recording. He ended up with a couple of favourite parts from several different audios and then had another brainwave of just cropping out his favourite snippets to another separate file... Finishing, of course, with those addicting words: _Noct. I love you._

They sent a shudder through him every time.

\----------

One afternoon, while hanging out at the arcade after school, Prompto had somehow coaxed a gem of a line from Gladio's lips. And for Noctis, it was the tipping point over an already slippery slope.

"Come on, man. Let me off just this once?"

Noctis had beat Prompto in their little gaming duel and, as per their bet, had earned a free dessert from his friend.

"No way, Prom. Your 'just this once' is never just once. Let's hit up that crepe place opposite the station; I heard they're meant to be really good."

"Ahh, you're killing me, Noct! That place is super expensive!" Prompto complained, arms raised in the air theatrically to emphasise the point.

"No wonder their reputation is 'super' delicious then," Noctis shrugged, willing away a smirk. 

"You really aren't gonna let me off, huh? Maaan, why you gotta be so tight?" Prompto pouted, mock annoyance on his face though it was obvious he was still enjoying himself.

"You think I'm tight?" Noctis laughed. Prompto was the only one at their school who would dare say something like that to the Crown Prince of Lucis' face.

The two teenagers were heading for the door where Gladio was waiting for them: far enough to give them privacy as they hung out yet close enough to act should Noctis find himself in any danger. Prompto had asked him to join them before but he had politely declined, saying the two of them deserved their breathing space when they were trying to chill out. Gladio was aware he'd been a bit intimidating to Prompto when they'd first met - though that was a long time ago, the thought still lingered at the back of his mind and he was considerate enough to be mindful of it when he knew the two would be exhausted after a long day of lessons and, more often than not, a training session, political update, or full night of homework to come before they would finally get to switch off for the night.

Noctis, by habit now, had taken his phone out as they approached the older man and subtly started recording - phone pressing casually against his hip.

"Hey, Gladio!" Prompto called out a greeting as Noctis bobbed his head in lieu of one.

"You guys finished?" Gladio questioned, still leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah, we're just gonna head to the station first before going back. Prom needs to treat me to some crepes."

"Some? You mean one, dude!"

Noctis laughed lightly and looked at his Shield. "Prompto's complaining I'm too tight. You don't think so, right?"

Gladio looked genuinely confused. "Tight? Why would I think you're tight, Noct?" He sighed. "I mean, it's not like you've ever turned down an offer for me to grab you something, or like it's common for you to pay before I can, or..." Gladio's quirked eyebrows gave way to a smirk as he couldn't keep up the pretence any longer.

"Whatever," Noctis grinned, going along with the teasing.

It wasn't until Noctis was going through his recordings that night that he noticed the words in all of their out-of-context glory.

_"--you're tight, Noct..." A pause as he sighs._

Well, fuck. Pause. Rewind. Play.

_"You're tight, Noct. Haaa-"_

Oh shit. Pause. Cut. Paste. Play _._

_"You're tight, Noct. Haaa- ..Noct. I love you."_

Damn. A few more breathy sighs, some grunts or moans and that'd be just perfect... Noctis wouldn't even have to think that hard to imagine what it might be like to have Gladio fuck him - on all fours from behind, or hugging from beneath with his legs wrapped around his Shield's muscular torso - his undoubtedly huge cock inching in slowly, and _perfectly,_ as Gladio moans Noctis' name, as Gladio gasps from how _good_ Noctis makes him feel, their hips rocking together in an increasingly frenzied rhythm as the older man confesses his love before leaning down to kiss him and ohhh~

Fuck.

When did the Prince of Lucis become such a _perv?_

\----------

Noctis didn't usually take his phone into training sessions with him for the obvious reason he might damage it, but when thinking of where he might catch the material he needed of Gladio grunting and moaning there was no other more rewarding place, really.

So there he was, wearing pants which were slightly uncomfortable for training purposes but which had a zip pocket the perfect size for his phone to fit snugly inside, and of material thin enough to hopefully not interfere with his recordings. As a result, his movements were a little more constrained than usual - which of course Gladio noticed and reprimanded him for - but actually the hint of frustration in Gladio's voice was kind of a turn on.

"Come on, Noct! You can do better than that," Gladio practically growled the words, body flush against Noctis' with only their swords parrying between them. Then Gladio grunted loudly as pushed his weight forwards against the Prince, sending the teenager stumbling back and struggling to catch his footing.

"Come on, Princess," Gladio's voice was a low drawl, gravelly yet smooth. "You gonna fight or just stand there looking pretty?"

Noctis hadn't really realised before how much Gladio liked to trash talk while sparring. Well sure, he'd realised, but it was different when you knew you were trying to record his every noise with the knowledge you'd use it to jerk off to later. Now every line the older man taunted with sent an electric tingle down Noctis' spine.

By the time the session finished, both of them were completely spent: Gladio pushing Noctis harder than usual, out of frustration from knowing his moves were usually a lot smoother, and Noctis giving more than he'd ever before from wanting to hear more of that rawness in Gladio's voice. What Noctis lacked in technique that day he more than made up for with stamina.

Gladio sat crosslegged on the training hall floor, large wooden broadsword horizontal across his knees, taking deep breaths in through his nose before letting them come juttering out from his mouth. He always said it was important to keep a good posture and focus on rhythmic breathing when tired rather than to collapse flat out on the floor - made it easier to compose yourself.

Noctis, though he knew Gladiolus was right, didn't have the energy to even try - so instead he chose to drag himself over to the older man and drop himself unceremoniously against his back, unabashedly leaning against him and feeling his body shudder with each ragged breath Gladio took. He panted lightly, eyes closed, trying not to interfere with the glorious noises his Shield was unaware he was making.

"You did good today, surprisingly," Gladio eventually murmured as he regained his composure, shifting slightly to give Noctis a more solid wall to lean against.

"Surprisingly?" Noctis repeated, voice still breathy from exhaustion.

Gladio flashed a row of white teeth. "Considering your poor choice of attire, yeah. The hell happened to your usual clothes?"

Noctis was prepared for this

"Thought I'd try some more real-world training. This is more like what I usually wear, and it's unlikely I'll have a chance to change in the middle of an attack." 

He was being a sarcastic ass, but Noctis knew just the mention of showing he was thinking more about his training would impress Gladio enough to not get suspicious.

Gladio hummed in response, seemingly pleased with the answer - just as Noctis had expected.

They sat a bit longer in companionable silence before Gladio eventually let out a long groan and relaxed his muscles, reaching forwards to touch the ground over his knees, stomach pushing down against his sword and feeling the satisfying stretch in his back - which Noctis was still leaning against and so ended up collapsing backwards on top of him.

Gladio let out a low chuckle. "Careful there."

Noctis rolled onto the floor so his face was in line with Gladio's, who was still leant forward in a stretch. Noctis' hair was damp with sweat, matted in some places and sticking up wildly in others. He knew he probably stank, but a part of him had the feeling Gladio preferred that to him looking like he hadn't been working out at all during a session.

Gladio turned his head and was surprised to see their faces were only mere inches apart.

"...Boo," Noctis whispered lamely.

It made the other man laugh, which is exactly what he'd wanted.

"Fuck, you're such a dork," Gladio finally sat up again, reaching out to ruffle Noctis' sweaty hair and finishing by lightly pushing his Prince's head to the side. "Good thing you don't show this side of yourself to the public."

Noctis couldn't help himself. "Only for you, big guy. Don't you have a side just for me, too?"

Gladio grinned, the sunset streaming in through the windows lighting up his face magnificently.

"Yeah, a side reserved for kicking your sorry ass in training. I'm sure everyone outside thinks I just answer to your beck and call - like I'm your servant and I belong to you." Gladio flexed one arm and posed, though still sitting crosslegged, with his face neutral, "Shield to the Crown." Then the serious look melted away again as he smirked, "They don't know how much a brat like you needs to be kept in line."

"Yeah, yeah," Noctis finally stood up, dusting down his clothes. He pretended he was offended but they both knew they both enjoyed this kind of teasing conversation. "Sorry for running over again. Forcing you to spend more time with me."

"It's not forced. You know me," Gladio rolled his shoulders, playing up to the stereotype, "can never get enough of working out."

He stood up too, patting Noctis on the shoulder and leading the way out of the training hall. "Come on, lemme take you back."

Gladio hadn't stayed for long this time, needing to get back and check over some report or other, so Noctis had plenty of time to go through the day's recordings in peace. Fortunately, they had turned out surprisingly clear. That was first rate Insomnian technology for you.

After his usual routine editing - cutting out everything aside from his Shield's voice - Noctis sighed in satisfaction. This was one of the best audios yet. A little tweaking here and there, cut this part here and paste it there, add in the bit from before, don't forget those smatterings of grunts and growls _..._

_"Haaa- Come on, Noct. You gonna lemme take you or just stand there looking pretty? Mmm... Yeah, that's right. Come on. Nngh! That's good... Fuck, you're tight, Noct. Haaa- Amazing. Hunhh... Haha, careful there... Yeah, that's it... Unh, unh, unnhh... You're such a good fuck. Can never get enough of your ass. That's right... Yeah... Unnggh.. Haa... Haaa... Noct! Come on, you can do- Nngghh! Fuck- Noct. I love you. Shield to the Crown. I'm your servant and I belong to you. Really. It's not forced. You know I love you, Noct."_

Damn. He knew he'd spent a lot longer on this than he should have, but wow. This was incredible. Gladio moaning and talking dirty to him. What Gladio might sound like making love to him. Gladio confessing and reassuring him of his feelings. Gladio, Gladio, just... Gladio. So what if it was a little disjointed and obviously edited - he just needed to ignore that and focus on the sounds themselves. Shit, this was good.

Risking his phone being damaged, risking being caught and, most importantly, losing out on precious sleep was definitely worth it.

Noctis sighed contentedly as one hand reached down his pants and the other pressed the volume up and to replay the audio.

Fuck. Why did Gladio sound so _good?_

Noctis was more than just addicted.

He was obsessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's also just pretend a simple audio editing app conveniently exists in this world. :)


	3. Deception

How many weeks had it been now? Months even? Noctis couldn't remember anymore. He and Prompto had graduated high school and were focusing now on their official duties and training with the Crownsguard respectively. He'd long since stopped trying to record Gladio's voice at every chance he got - something he looked back on with embarrassment as his awkward teenage phase - and he'd had the decency to delete all of the audio files.

Well, all but one... One which he'd invested far too much time in with editing and one which never failed to get him in the mood when he needed some material to release unwanted sexual tension. 

He still had it bad for his Shield. He thought he was better at covering it up now, but that pining ache was still there and Noctis was still stubborn enough not to do anything about it. As far as he was concerned, it was a pleasant fantasy he would take to his grave. Prompto still knew about it but seldom teased him for it anymore. If Noctis didn't know any better he'd think that with their maturity had also come a hint of pity from his gunslinging friend - believing his desire to be not only unrequited but also unreasonable. Especially when you're the Crown Prince of Lucis and there were talks of you being politically engaged to another for the sake of your kingdom.

So they continued playing their roles, he and Gladio, building their relationship as bodyguard and prince, personal trainer and student, friends and rivals. If Gladio did feel anything similar for Noctis, he didn't let it show. And Noctis was fine with that now. At least, he kept telling himself it was all fine because that's what made sense and things were better that way for everyone.

Then he would find that cursed audio file and play it on repeat in the depths of night, pleasuring himself in secret to the sound of Gladio's perfect, perfect voice. And every time he would swear not to do it again and every time he would fail miserably at this halfhearted promise to no-one in particular.

\----------

"Noct, you really should take a break," Ignis chided from the doorway, a distinctly unimpressed expression upon his face. "You do know working to the point of exhaustion is neither healthy nor productive."

Noctis looked up briefly from the stack of paperwork before him, long enough to catch Ignis' eye, then bowed his head and continued scrawling his signature at the bottom of the page.

"That's all well and good, Specs," Noctis placed that sheet on a second pile, scanning down the new top page with the lidded end of his pen, "but who else is going to deal with all this? My dad? No thanks. I'd rather do it for him, not the other way round."

Ignis sighed, though not without compassion. "Whilst your intentions are admirable, the end result is-" 

"Iggy, please. Lemme just do this, OK?" 

Ignis closed his eyes, as if it helped him to recentre, and took a deep breath before opening them again. 

"Very well, Noct. I shan't comment further right now... But I shall be bringing Gladio to your apartment later to check on you overnight. If I didn't have my own work to attend to, I'd stay myself but... Well, needs must."

"Uh huh," Noctis nodded vaguely in reply, once more absorbed in the task before him and not taking in his advisor's words at all. "Needs must," he repeated absently.

"Until later then, Your Highness," Ignis sighed once more as he left the room. He couldn't really berate his liege since his intentions were good, but good intentions didn't mean anything when it came to overwork, unfortunately.

The least he could do, Ignis supposed, was to make sure his evening meal was something nutritious.

\----------

Noctis kicked off his boots as soon as he got home, leaving them haphazard in the entrance hall. He'd finally finished signing off those seemingly neverending reams of paper at the citadel, but now he had those folders of reports to look through. Admittedly, they had been sitting in his apartment for almost a week, but knowing they weren't due straightaway had led to them being neglected in favour of more pressing issues, and then... Well, now he found himself in his current situation. Another last minute slog to get things done - not unlike the all-nighters he used to pull as a student to get assignments in on time. Though in those days the reason wasn't due to other work and poor time management but due to over indulgence on video games... Or on editing audio files. 

Noctis could feel the stress beginning to get to him, and with it came an unwanted erection. Ugh. What time was it? Time enough before Ignis was due to sort out his dinner?

He settled himself onto his couch, tissue box and bin ready at the side, and pulled himself out of his hurriedly unfastened pants. Better make this quick. Long strokes to get himself fully erect before tightening his grip and pumping faster. He could feel the friction begin to burn raw but he wasn't feeling any closer to climax. It was too rough and forced - he needed some material to help him along.

Noctis reached for his phone and quickly found _that_ file. Set it up on repeat. Volume up. Press play, phone balanced on the back of the sofa next to his ear. 

_"Haaa- Come on, Noct. You gonna lemme take you or just stand there looking pretty?"_

Straightaway, he felt his cock twitch at the familiar rumble, a tingle of pleasure rippling from his stomach down to his groin as he resumed his strokes from before, eyes fluttering shut. 

_"Mmm... Yeah, that's right. Come on. Nngh! That's good..."_

Noctis pushed back against the sofa as his hips bucked slightly upwards, beads of precum already beginning to form at his tip. 

_"Fuck, you're tight, Noct. Haaa- Amazing."_

He gasped, biting his lip as he grunted and stroked faster. 

_"Hunhh... Haha, careful there... Yeah, that's it..."_

He circled the pad of his thumb across his slit, spreading out the precum then using his palm to massage it down and around his whole length. 

_"Unh, unh, unnhh... You're such a good fuck."_

Noctis' grip tightened, the light lubrication sending smooth waves of pleasure through his whole body. He put his head down and panted, his free hand grasping desperately at his thigh as he pushed hard against the ground with the balls of his feet. 

_"Can never get enough of your ass. That's right... Yeah..."_

Noctis' eyes rolled back against his eyelids as he pumped faster. Shit, Gladio sounded so damn good.

_"Unnggh.. Haa... Haaa... Noct!"_

Fuck, fuck--

_"Come on, you can do- Nngghh! Fuck- Noct. I love you."_

Noctis stopped suddenly and squeezed tightly at his hilt. Not yet, he didn't want to cum just yet. Stop and listen, take it in...

_"Shield to the Crown. I'm your servant and I belong to you. Really. It's not forced. You know I love you, Noct."_

Ungh, Gladio. Gladio, Gladio--

Then the audio started again and Noctis picked up the pace. Ready to climax on the second play through. 

He left the file running as he cleaned himself up and put himself away, that familiar feeling of guilt washing over him again. When was he going to grow out of this?

Making sure his phone was still balanced safely on the back of the sofa, Noctis twisted onto his side to listen again, legs curling up off the floor and knees tucked against his chest. He lay his head next to the speaker and closed his eyes, listening.

Just one more time, then maybe he'd delete it.

One more time surely couldn't make a difference.

\----------

Noctis didn't hear the key turning or the light click as the front door opened and his two retainers walked in, mid conversation and removing their shoes. He'd long since fallen asleep on the sofa, knocked out and exhausted.

"I'll get started in the kitchen while--" 

"Wait," fingertips touched lightly onto Ignis' shoulder. "Can you hear that?" 

Ignis stopped in his tracks and strained his ears to listen too. 

" _You gonna lemme take you or just stand there looking pretty?"_

Both men blinked, confused. 

"...It sounds like--" 

"Shh, Iggy. Come on."

Gladio dropped his bag gently onto the floor and they crept quietly into the apartment, immediately spotting Noctis curled up asleep on the sofa. 

_"Fuck, you're tight, Noct. Haaa- Amazing."_

"What the--" Gladio's face was a picture of horror as he snapped his eyes over to Ignis. "Is that--?" 

_"Hunhh... Haha, careful there... Yeah, that's it..."_

Ignis looked strangely serene, standing beside Gladio's shocked bewilderment, as he quietly repeated his words from before. "It sounds like--"

_"Unh, unh, unnhh.."_

"--that's not me." Gladio's voice was almost a whisper.

_"You're such a good fuck."_

"I swear I never said that!" This time he hissed in exasperation, begging Ignis to believe him.

Ignis just pursed his lips together, mind racing for an explanation. 

The audio carried on, Gladio's face getting redder. What the hell was going on? Was this meant to be some kind of joke? Where had it come from and why was Noctis listening to it like some kind of fucked up lullaby? And why wasn't Ignis saying or doing anything??

He strode over to the sleeping prince, ready to confront him - anything to make this moment end - when the tone of the audio changed. 

_"Noct. I love you."_

Gladio froze.

_"Shield to the Crown. I'm your servant and I belong to you. Really."_

Shit. Well that changed things. If Noctis was listening out of choice, and it wasn't a joke but something the Prince actually _wanted_ to hear, then... 

_"It's not forced. You know I love you, Noct."_

Gladio glanced over to Ignis, face still flushed but eyebrows now quirked as if searching for confirmation, and the advisor relaxed his shoulders with an almost pitying look.

With as much composure as he could muster, Gladio stealthily leaned over and turned the audio off before locking the phone. Then he crept silently backwards again and motioned for Ignis to follow him back to the entrance.

"...Let's talk about this later," Gladio finally murmured, heat slowly fading from his cheeks. 

Ignis nodded and patted his friend comfortingly on the shoulder, shreds of understanding beginning to fall into place for the two of them. Then, following Gladio's lead, stepped back against the wall as the other man opened the front door again before slamming it shut with a neat bang.

"Evening, Princess!" Gladio called loudly. "Hope you didn't forget we were coming!"

After waiting for a moment - as if removing his shoes upon entering - Ignis marched straight to the kitchen area, grocery bag in hand. "Good evening, Noct," he greeted the sleepy figure now stirring awake on the sofa. 

Oh. Noctis didn't even realise he had fallen asleep. What time was it? What was going on? 

"Hey, Iggy." He looked around and spotted his Shield, surprised to see him there. "Er... Gladio?" 

"Who else?" the other man quipped easily, looking relaxed with one hand on his hip. 

Ignis, now slicing something with a pan ready on the stove, raised his voice, "I informed you earlier, Gladio will be spending the night to keep an eye on you?" He paused, giving Noctis time to process. "...Needs must?"

"Needs must..." Noctis repeated dumbly as his brain was finally catching up again. "Oh! Right, yeah. Got it."

"The only thing you look like you've got is confused," Gladio grinned, settling himself onto the sofa against Noctis so the tops of their arms lightly pressed together. "Here," he suddenly leant around the younger man, reaching for the phone on the back of the sofa so their chests brushed together and his lips came dangerously close to Noctis' cheek. "Be careful this doesn't fall," Gladio's voice was more akin to a lion's purr as he handed the phone back to its owner.

Noctis blinked, distinctly feeling like something had happened even though nothing really had, and his body felt all too warm in the spots Gladio had just touched. 

"Thanks, I er.." Noctis swallowed, "forgot it was up there."

Noctis couldn't bring himself to look up at Gladio as he spoke, knowing damn well why his phone was there and what he was doing earlier.

He frowned suddenly, remembering and yet not. 

"It um... It was locked when you guys got here, right?"

"It's locked now, isn't it?" Gladio tilted his head, choosing to answer the question with a question. Technically, he wasn't lying then.

"Yeah," Noctis laughed, breathy and awkward. 

The last thing he could remember was closing his eyes and listening to that audio file on repeat... But surely Gladio and Ignis would be acting differently if they'd heard anything, right? 

Right?

The thought still niggled uncomfortably in his mind, as he half-listened to the other two discuss the latest political updates while he messed around on his phone, but once Ignis announced dinner was ready he pushed the uncomfortable feeling further back and away.

It was fine. Nothing must have happened. Better just enjoy dinner and get on with those reports afterwards.

And then maybe think about how best to get through the night with Gladio unexpectedly sleeping over.


	4. Confession

Ignis had stayed to eat with them and tidy up, but had left again shortly afterwards. Upon finding out about the work Noctis was planning to do that night, he left strict instructions not to stay up too late and for Noctis to rely on Gladio a little. He could trust the other man to read at least half of those reports - and to do it thoroughly - so all Noctis would need to do is sign off at the end or make any amendments Gladio might point out. 

They worked together in relative silence, each focusing on the task at hand, finishing up a lot quicker than Noctis had originally anticipated. He was grateful and made a mental note to call on others more often when the work began to pile up again. There was no pride in slugging things out alone after all.

Still sitting at the table, Noctis stretched his arms and legs straight out in front of him, dropping his pen with a clatter. "Finally! Thanks again for the help, Gladio."

"Anytime," Gladio stretched too, twisting in his seat and bending an arm over his head, grabbing at its elbow to work out the tightness in his muscles. "What was it Iggy said? Straight to bed?" 

Noctis flopped forwards, his cheek squishing cutely against the cool table. "No, he said don't stay up too late. I need to play some King's Knight or something. Get my brain relaxed again."

Gladio chuckled, resisting the urge to call his Prince a brat. "Sure. Lemme grab a book and I'll join you." He had been too busy concentrating on the work to think about the events from earlier - professional to the end - but now they were done, his mind was beginning to wander back to what he and Ignis had walked in on. 

"You're not tired of reading after all those reports?" Noctis asked incredulously, getting up to move over to the couch instead. "Actually, not that. You have a book with you right now??" 

"Yeah, always do," Gladio shrugged. "Never know when it might come in handy, stuck somewhere dull and babysitting your ass."

Noctis gave a mock laugh in reply.

Gladio went to retrieve his current novel from his bag then wandered to the kitchen area to grab himself a drink. "Want anything?" he called, one hand on his hip, book against his palm and bottle hanging from his fingers. The other hand was holding open the fridge door as he bent slightly forwards, peering in. "Need me to list what you got?" 

It was warm despite being night and Gladio was in just a tank top and loose pair of slacks, both men having changed into something more comfortable after eating. His hair was beginning to grow out from the military style undercut he'd been used to all his life and the beginnings of his eagle tattoo were peeking out enticingly over his shoulders. In all honesty, he looked amazing simply standing there illuminated by the light from the fridge, highlighting his growing muscles and toned contours. 

"Nah, I'm good," Noctis allowed himself to stare, a little longer than was appropriate, while Gladio's attention was elsewhere.

"OK," Gladio sauntered back over, already downing half his bottle, then stopped short in front of where Noctis was lazing on the sofa. 

The Crown Prince looked anything but at that moment. He was laying down, weight on one side, head on a large seat cushion - one leg slightly bent limp along the couch and the other hooked up over the back, gravity causing his baggy three-quarter lengths to expose a hint of inner thigh. His t-shirt - a couple of sizes too large for added comfort - had its sleeves rolled up to his shoulders, the neckline draping just shy of a nipple, and the excess fabric hung loosely over his chest to pool softly against a flat stomach. All Noctis' concentration was once more on his phone screen so he didn't notice the darkening amber of Gladio's widening eyes, before the older man blinked hurriedly and cleared his throat. 

"...Comfy? I see you've not left much space."

Noctis looked up, exhaustion making him feel brave. Or stupid. He wasn't sure which. 

"There's plenty of space," he bent the leg flat out on the sofa up out of the way, indicating for Gladio to sit down. He clearly intended to stretch that same leg back out and on top of his Shield once he'd settled down.

The audio file from before pressed in Gladio's mind and he knew he needed to talk - and in fact the corner sofa was plenty large for both of them to sit apart - but with Noctis looking so inviting it was difficult to say no. 

"15 minutes, that's it," Gladio warned as he sank into the couch and, as expected, the Prince's leg dropped onto his lap. 

"Fine, fine..."

Noctis resumed his game as he heard Gladio turning the pages, no doubt picking up where he'd previously left off. If he'd been paying attention he would have noticed Gladio's eyes were unfocused rather than reading, but he wasn't - too aware of his leg draped over his Shield, enjoying the comforting warmth. 

They stayed like that for a while, each lost in their own thoughts and entertainment, when Noctis felt his eyes beginning to blur. He paused the game to rub at them with one hand. 

"...What're you reading, anyway?" Noctis looked over his phone to Gladio's profile: book in one hand and the other arm crooked over the back of the sofa so he could lean his head against its fist. 

"Hm? Oh, _'The Coeurl of the Citadel_ '."

"The Coeurl of the-- What? That old romance novel?"

"Yeah, it's a classic," Gladio looked across at Noctis, seeing his quirked eyebrows. "Hey, don't knock what you haven't tried. Romance is good for - what's that you said - relaxing your brain." He stretched a little, stifling a yawn. "I'm impressed you know the title."

Noctis huffed, eyes back on his screen again, "Yeah, yeah. I've heard of it - the confession monologue is meant to be award winning."

There was a short pause. 

"...Wanna hear it?"

Noctis forced his face to stay expressionless as he had flashbacks of those months of secret recordings. Now would've been a perfect time for one of those, huh. He even had his phone out already. 

"...Sure. Let's see what all the hype's about."

Noctis shifted to get more comfortable, pressing his back flush against the sofa and sliding slightly down towards Gladio as a result - not noticing how close his crotch now was to the other man's thigh. He plopped his phone onto his stomach, hands loosely on top, and closed his eyes, waiting. No, he wasn't going to do any more recording, but he sure as hell was going to enjoy this personal performance from his Shield. 

Gladio cleared his throat theatrically, earning himself a soft kick from the Prince, before beginning. 

"Lemme set the scene for you first, Noct. So you've got Soleil, a sheltered princess with an overprotective father, completely naive to the ways of the world but with a real stubborn streak. Hot blooded and demanding but kind at heart. Then you've got Qamar, the seemingly straightlaced young captain of the guard who's actually hiding a real soft side. Thoughtful and serious, fierce only when it comes to his duty. Got it so far?"

Noctis smiled, eyes still closed, "And those two fall for each other? I'd say it's cliché but this was probably the start of them, huh."

Gladio looked over, amused. "Can't argue with that."

"So then? Who tries to woo who?" Noctis kept a straight face, only realising how lame his "woohoo" sounded after he said it, and hoping the other wouldn't pick up on it.

"Neither," Gladio grinned. "That's the good part. It's a slow build from appreciation and respect to attraction, both in denial, both unaware of the other's feelings and struggling to keep their own in control... Lots of misunderstandings then bam, it all gets too much and they finally confess. It's the slow burn which makes the ending so sweet."

Noctis opened his eyes to stare blankly at the ceiling. "Yeah, that stuff only happens in stories." He scoffed quietly. "Happy endings like that."

"...Lemme read it to you then."

Gladio turned his attention to the book in his hand and paused as he scanned the pages. Noctis looked up, waiting, wondering why Gladio was taking so long.

"Can't find it?" 

"No, just thinking where to start," Gladio replied, looking overly thoughtful. "OK, listen..."

The older man took a deep breath as Noctis closed his eyes again. 

_"Even filled with anger, she was beautiful. The burning of her gaze upon him lit a fire in his chest, threatening to engulf him whole in all its blazing glory. An embodiment of his love for her, wild and fierce, surely impossible to control were he ever to let it free from its carefully crafted cage._

_'Princess, lest I'm able to explain-" Qamar's words spilled clumsily from his lips, desperate to turn the roaring flames to embers. Desperate to have her understand._

_'No, Captain, my tolerance is spent!'_

_She used his title as opposed to his name and it cut like a sword, matching the sharpness of her words._

_'My folly is my own for not realising my burden upon you sooner!'_

_She felt the fool, having lost herself in her own dizzying desires. How dare she have entertained the prospect of opposing her father's will? Of playing the heroine in a fantasy whereby her prince was of her own choosing rather than her birthright's?"_

Noctis felt a twinge in his stomach. This story felt a little too close to home, now he thought about it. A bodyguard in a forbidden love with the royalty he was sworn to protect... He wondered if Gladio felt any awkwardness while reading it? Because Noctis was beginning to feel awkward listening, in any case. 

_"Soleil turned to exit the chambers, wanting nothing more than to flee those walls with their suffocating air, when she felt a strong hand clasp her own._

_'Princess, you misunderstand.'_

_It was too late. She was already lost to him, now betrothed to another, an added pain to the belief she was never in his reach to begin with. His duty to the Crown was always foremost but to see his princess looking so betrayed... It was too much for his soul to bear. Nothing else mattered anymore._

_'The only burden I felt..." Qamar stilled, his grip tightening around her as he tightened his resolve, knowing the words once released could never be recaptured._

_'...Was no burden except it cannot be fulfilled. My Princess, my light. To call it a burden is an insult for truly, my love for you is something I could never regret having.'"_

Noctis felt his face beginning to flush at the smooth rumble of his Shield's voice. Wasn't he supposed to be enjoying this? So why did he feel like he was about to cry? He wrapped his hands around his phone to try and bring his mind back to reality, rather than superimposing himself and Gladio over the characters in a romantic novel. Nevermind the fact 'Princess' was Gladio's teasing pet name for him; that hardly helped.

"I love you," Gladio continued, voice deep and clear. "I've loved you for the longest time."

Shit. There were definitely tears threatening to prick at the corners of his eyes. Noctis was thankful he'd had them shut since before. 

"Were I able to, I would have told you a long time ago, but-- You're royalty. You're destined for great things, leading from above. And me? That's not my place. My place is to stand by your side as your Shield, not-- And I thought just being by your side was enough. I really did."

Noctis willed himself not to let the tears spill. Dammit, why was he being so emotional? Would Gladio believe him if he said it was from exhaustion? And hey, for a classic novel the language in this monologue was pretty relaxed - is that what made it award worthy?

"I... I love how strong you are, not giving up on your beliefs and not knowing when to quit. I love how you always push yourself to be your best, even when you know you're failing. Hell, I love how awkward you are when you're trying to be cool and think I ain't noticed you messing up."

Noctis blinked his eyes open, frowning. What the hell was up with this novel?? 

"And I know it's probably not much of a compliment to you but... You're also kind of adorable. Who wouldn't fall in love with that, being next to you for most of my life."

"...Gladio?" Noctis gripped his phone harder, finally looking at the other, voice coming out as a croak and choking on the next word. "Wha--?"

"Noct. I love you."

Their eyes met and the familiar weight of his Shield's words filled Noctis' vision as he remembered that confession he'd received all that time ago in this very same room.

"Y- you..." Noctis stuttered. 

He finally noticed that the novel was no longer in Gladio's hand but on the sofa behind him... And he suddenly felt all too vulnerable splayed over and around the other man as he was.

Maintaining eye contact the whole time, Gladio turned slightly to give a chaste kiss to the exposed skin on the leg still beside his head, fingertips grazing lightly against the thigh still on his lap.

"Aren't you gonna say anything back?" 

A deep purr which Noctis felt go right through him, further knocking his breath away. 

"...I need to sit up."

Gladio breathed a laugh as Noctis unhooked his leg from the back of the sofa and bent it between them, pushing himself upright again. He tried to remove his other leg from where it was still atop his Shield, but the older man stopped him with a gentle hand. His other arm snaked around Noctis' waist, helping him to balance. 

Sitting like this, their faces were only inches apart. Noctis was undeniably blushing now, trying his hardest to control his breathing, feeling like he'd just run a marathon. 

Holding him softly, Gladio leaned closer to murmur in his ear. 

"...Can I kiss you?"

Noctis didn't trust himself to answer, his whole chest tingling in a strange tight mixture of sweetness and pain. Instead, he shyly ducked his head towards the other man's jaw, probing uncertainly. This wasn't some kind of joke, was it. Gladio wouldn't be that cruel, right? 

His question was answered as he felt Gladio's lips upon his own... Softer than expected, contrasting his Shield's rough appearance. Soft and gentle, the lightest of touches against his lips, the corners of his mouth, the tiniest darting licks from a warm tongue - making him feel like he was something precious. Something cherished. Completely different to the commanding, dominating kisses from his fantasies. 

He leaned in closer, wanting more, eyes flitted shut. His arms moved to wrap around Gladio's neck as he answered the kisses with his own tongue - awkward and inexperienced - not sure what he was doing but just knowing it wasn't enough. He needed to feel more, feel deeper, let himself become completely encompassed by the other man. 

They finally broke apart, panting softly, lips moist and tingling. Noctis still looked down, eyes heavy and feeling slightly dizzy. He felt another kiss on his cheek, his jaw, his neck - and his head naturally tilted to allow Gladio better access as a small moan filled the air.

The kisses were so soft, so tender. 

Before he knew it, Noctis felt a tear escape down his cheek. 

"Hey... Sshh..." More kisses. "I've got you..."

"Gladio, I..." 

Another tear fell as he struggled to blink them back, then another, and another. Dammit what was this? This overwhelming flood of emotions? Why was he crying?

Gladio pulled back and wiped the tears with his thumb. "Sshhh... It's OK..." 

Noctis felt Gladio's hand drop and blinked dumbly as he was pulled across and onto the other's lap, so he was now straddling Gladio completely, arms still loose around his neck. Both thumbs then came back up to wipe his tears together.

"...You OK?"

Gladio's voice was hushed, barely above a whisper. Noctis didn't know he was capable of sounding so gentle. Of sounding so good.

"...I don't understand," Noctis breathed.

Gladio smiled fondly, another soft kiss before pressing their foreheads together, both of them closing their eyes.

"I love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it."

Noctis let out a breathy laugh, feeling slightly delirious. "I... Wow." He slumped forwards onto Gladio's chest, burying his face against his collar as warm hands stroked lovingly up his back. "...wow."

"It's fine," Gladio chuckled. "You don't need to say it. I know you love me too."

They were silent for a moment, relaxed in their embrace, Gladio occasionally pressing a soft kiss against the top of Noctis' hair. 

"...Why now?" Noctis spoke again first. "I mean, did you plan this?"

Gladio snorted back a laugh, "No, I'll be honest. I wasn't planning on telling you at all." He kissed Noctis' temple, spreading his hands across the Prince's lower back and pulling him closer so their stomachs pressed together.

"I thought that book was the reason," Noctis admitted, head now resting on Gladio's shoulder. Still too embarrassed to look the other in the eye. 

"Well... Something like that," Gladio leant his cheek against Noctis' head. Actually, having that particular novel with him was a happy coincidence... But he didn't want to bring up the real reason now and ruin the moment. Surely that talk could wait for another time. "...How did you like it?"

Noctis smiled. Was he talking about the book now or his confession? 

"It made me think you were a big sap," Noctis finally looked up to meet the older man's gaze, still smiling. "But yeah, in a good way."

Suddenly feeling brave, he pecked a kiss to Gladio's mouth.

"Do you think... we could sleep together tonight? I wanna stay like this a little longer."

Gladio pulled Noctis tighter into another hug.

"Sure, just... Be careful, Princess." A light kiss against his ear. "Weren't you paying attention to the story? Now I've got you, it's gonna be hard to hold myself back."

Noctis shuddered at the breath in his ear, forcing himself to stay lucid enough to reply. 

"I never said you had to."


	5. Discussion

"Now I've got you, it's gonna be hard to hold myself back."

"I never said you had to."

Gladio laughed quietly, a deep roll of thunder vibrating up from his chest and straight into Noctis as he lazily traced another flurry of kisses down the younger man's neck.

"Ungh, Gladio..." 

Noctis bit his lip, half impressed at how sensitive he was to every caress against his skin, though really it was unsurprising considering how long he had spent fantasising over these touches, always believing they were an impossible reality. 

"Noct..." Gladio murmured, breath tickling his nape, voice rich and low. "Lemme know if it feels good. I wanna hear your voice..."

Noctis managed a choked whimper as his Shield licked softly at where his shirt just exposed his chest, wondering how the hell Gladio sounded so smooth when he himself felt he was falling to pieces - then exhaled sharply as the other man sucked teasingly at his collarbone, tongue gently pulsing against him for a few moments, then slowly releasing the reddening skin with a satisfying wet pop.

Blood rushed to Noctis' groin and he gave up hoping he could hide his growing erection, their bodies still pressed flush together as he straddled Gladio's thighs. He nuzzled his face against Gladio's chest, breathing in his scent as he attempted to return kisses of his own, heavylidded with lust and shame as his fingers tried to catch a hold of the fabric tight around the other man's sides, and his hips ground small circles against Gladio's lap. 

A loud series of high beeps and buzzing vibration suddenly punctured the air, Noctis' phone rudely interrupting from where it had fallen onto the floor earlier. 

Noctis grunted in frustration as Gladio's lips left his skin. 

"...You wanna check that?" 

"Hell no." 

Noctis subtly pushed the growing ache between his legs into Gladio's stomach, as if to make a point, but Gladio's attention was still on the phone. Looking at it reminded him again of that strange audio and now his mood was draining. Damn. Couldn't ignore it after all. 

Gladio carefully gripped Noctis' hips, sliding him back to create a little space between their bodies - Noctis suddenly feeling all too empty from the missing warmth. He blinked hazily through his dark bangs, confused. 

"Noct, listen," Gladio's voice was clear again, all hints of seduction gone, "we need to talk."

"Huh?" Noctis felt a little disoriented. He thought they had a good mood going on a second ago. What happened? 

"I just... I can't do this right now," Gladio shifted again so they had a little more space between them. "Sorry for getting carried away."

Oh. So that was it. 

"Oh, OK. No, it's cool," Noctis lied, hands balling into fists against Gladio's chest. "...I get it." He sat up straight, trying his best to sound nonchalant as he looked away. Shit, he felt like an idiot.

He moved his weight to one knee, ready to get up, when Gladio all of a sudden realised what it sounded like he had said. 

"What? Fuck! No-- that's not what I meant, Noct," he grabbed at the other's wrist, stopping him from moving. "I didn't mean-- Fuck. Sorry. C'mere."

He pulled Noctis back against him in a hug, talking over his shoulder. 

"I meant... I can't do this right now cos it feels like I'm taking advantage of you - and I'm not into shit like that. OK?" 

Noctis let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding. Damn, he really was an idiot. 

"...Oh. OK."

Noctis was silent, not quite sure what was going on, while Gladio squeezed him tighter, struggling to think of a good way to bring up the topic. Ifrit's sake, why was he the one feeling guilty when it wasn't even his secret?? 

"...I don't think you're... taking advantage..." Noctis mumbled, voice small. He wasn't entirely sure what was bothering his Shield but he needed to make it clear that his feelings were definitely his own. He was relieved when Gladio laughed, though slightly concerned at the other's uncharacteristic awkwardness. 

"That's um... OK." A long exhalation of breath. "OK."

More silence. 

"...OK." 

"I think I get that everything's OK," Noctis couldn't help quipping. His erection had died down as the heady atmosphere from before had dissipated, but that underlying frustration still remained - a mix of exhaustion, confusion and lingering traces of feeling so utterly overwhelmed.

Gladio pushed his chin slightly harder into Noctis' shoulder, grateful that they couldn't make eye contact in this position.

"...Lemme tell you something embarrassing."

Noctis blinked, "Sure?" 

"So er... We've known each other a long time, right? And I... I didn't really like you all that much to begin with."

Noctis scoffed. "I know."

"Yeah, exactly. I wasn't that great at hiding it. So... Yeah. When that changed to respect, to liking you, to er... _liking_ you... I figured I should be able to hide those kind of things better. Right?" 

"Right..." Noctis repeated, wondering what was embarrassing about all this.

"Right. Fuck." Another deep breath. "So, yeah, I've been hiding those kind of things for a long while. As in... from when you were still in high school."

Noctis realised the pause here was so Gladio could hear his reaction to this confession, which in his mind really wasn't that much of a confession at all. 

"Wha-- Is that it? Fuck, Gladio, I was perving on you as soon as I hit puberty! High school is nothing!" 

Gladio couldn't help but laugh at the outburst, "That... kind of makes sense. Guess I was too caught up in myself to realise it wasn't just my wishful thinking."

Then Gladio sighed again, remembering what he wanted to say. "Anyway, yeah. From when you were in high school." He turned his head so his lips brushed against Noctis' neck. "...I used to jerk off to you almost every night. Actually, I'd be lying if I said I'd ever stopped."

The vibration made Noctis shiver despite himself.

"I used to imagine what you'd look like writhing beneath me, what you'd sound like calling my name... I knew I was meant to be hiding it but-- You know all those one-on-one training sessions we used to do? You've probably forgotten, but there was a reason they always ran over."

What the hell? Noctis laughed, a bit giddier than intended. Was Gladio being serious here? 

"...I know it's lame but come on, it's not _that_ funny."

"No, it is. Fuck, Gladio. I thought that was _me_ being clever all this time... Figures you only stayed cos you wanted to in the first place." Noctis laughed again, quieter now. "I told you - I've wanted you since I was a teenager." He pressed a kiss to the other's cheek, feeling relaxed again. "Is that it? The embarrassing thing you needed to tell me?" 

Gladio swallowed. Not enough, huh. 

"Er.. No, that's not it. OK then. How about the fact I never told you how I felt because I'm a huge coward? That I didn't dare say anything cos I knew you didn't feel the same? And I was too scared to just get rejected and move on cos I'm too damn weak."

Noctis was about to reply with something else - knowing how much being strong meant to his Shield and how vulnerable he must feel making this admission - when what Gladio actually said caught his attention. 

"...But you told me tonight. And you didn't know how I felt."

"No... I mean, fuck. I mean, I er... I guessed you did tonight."

Noctis was quiet, wondering what the hell Gladio was referring to. 

"...Was it something I did?" 

It was more like something he didn't do, namely switching off his damn phone! But Gladio didn't say it. Instead, he pulled their chests back together again, head once more over Noctis' shoulder, so they couldn't see each other's faces.

"I um... Your phone. Heard something on it."

Noctis frowned as Gladio put his head down, clearly uncomfortable. What was it. Wait, that time? Could it-- no. No way. No. 

"...What did you hear?" Noctis somehow heard himself whisper. 

There was a painful silence which hung in the air for what felt like far too long. 

"...Me."

No no _no_. 

"I think."

No way. No fucking way. 

"Saying some pretty wild shit."

Noctis froze - his whole body going rigid and his mind jolting to a stop. Absolutely _no fucking way._

Gladio felt him tense up but forced himself to continue anyway.

"... _Was_ it me?" 

Noctis managed a choked syllable but not any actual words. What the hell was he supposed to say? He'd never planned for Gladio to hear it! 

"...I'll take that as a yes."

More silence. Such painful silence. Noctis couldn't move, could hardly breathe. What kind of expression was he making? Was Gladio making? Was he completely freaked out? But... But he was still holding him. And he said he had wanted to talk about it... Noctis felt like he would rather crawl into a hole and die, but talking was probably the better option now it was all out there. 

Gladio cleared his throat a little.

"I'm guessing you're a little embarrassed."

Embarrassed didn't even begin to describe it.

"So er... You know. Take your time telling me." He hesitated. "I mean, if you want to tell me. That's your call. I just... thought you should know I knew. I didn't wanna be taking advantage of you like that."

Noctis hummed lightly, still not able to form any words. How the hell was Gladio so fucking _nice_ about all this. Who was taking advantage of who now? He'd literally invaded his privacy, betrayed his trust and used it all for his sex-crazed fantasies. 

"I mean, I'm not gonna lie - we were pretty shocked to walk in on it - but, you know, if not then you and I probably wouldn't be sitting here like this right now..."

Noctis knew Gladio was trying to comfort him but... Wait. What the hell. 

" _We?_ " 

"Ah. Yeah. Well... Iggy and I came together, didn't we."

Fucking _Six._

" _Ignis_ heard it?!! Fuck, Gladio!" 

That was too much. Noctis pushed himself up again, finally able to see what kind of face Gladio was making, surprised to be greeted by a light blush and a clenched jaw. 

"Yeah, don't think it was my finest moment. Not really the kind of noises you want your friend to hear you making."

"Shit," realisation dawned that Noctis wasn't the only one with a reason to feel embarrassed. "Sorry, Gladio. I didn't-- I never--" 

Gladio breathed a smile, pushing his forehead against Noctis' chest. "It's OK. I mean, it's not _OK_ , but..." He laughed quietly. "I'm glad you've found your voice again. Damn right you should be feeling ashamed right now," Gladio pressed a kiss to Noctis' heart, "but I don't want you feeling too embarrassed. That's why I told you all that lame stuff about myself, you know. You're not the only one with things they'd rather hide."

He kissed the bottom of Noctis' jaw tenderly. 

"But I'd like it if you could make up for being a total dumbass in another way," a low purr, sultry once more, sending a shiver along Noctis' spine as warm hands chased it upwards. 

" _Oh_ ," Noctis gasped, feeling like he'd lost his voice all over again.

Then Gladio's lips were on his again, tongue gently probing, so soft and warm and wet as their mouths opened for each other in a slow, gentle kiss.

Fuck. Noctis could feel the blood rushing south already. Why was he so damn sensitive?? 

Strong arms wrapped around his body, fingertips leaving tingling hot trails where they stroked and caressed. They kissed so deeply Noctis almost forgot to breathe, moans involuntarily pulled from his throat with each extra lick, suck, fiery touch. His head was feeling fuzzy again, exhaustion catching up as the tension from before melted away.

"It's getting late, you know, Noct," Gladio's lips brushed his earlobe. "D'you wanna take this into the bedroom?" 

Noctis could hear the smile in his Shield's voice, even if he was too disorientated to see it clearly. 

"Come on, I'll help you up."

Oh. Another feeling of emptiness as they broke apart. Noctis was hoping they could have stayed there longer but... what was it? Gladio had mentioned moving to the bedroom? 

He let himself be led, limbs too slack to feel like they belonged to him, and somehow found himself on his bed. He felt lightheaded and warm.

Gladio ran his fingers through his scalp, massaging lightly with his nails, and Noctis' eyes fluttered closed as his lips parted a little wider, breath uneven, punctuated with a soft moan. He let his head sink into the pillow, unsure how he could feel both relaxed and unbelievably turned on at the same time. He felt like a mess, barely registering Gladio's quiet hushes and soothing whispers.

A vague thought of needing to return Gladio's attention with something more than his voice came to mind, but Noctis was too out of it to move, arms limp and forgotten above his head. More kisses down his face, his neck, fingers carding his hair while others brushed against his chest, casually rubbing a nipple and making him gasp.

"Mmm, Noct... You're just perfect."

Noctis' hips bucked into nothingness as a gentle hand squeezed his thigh, pressing fingertips into the flesh and scraping upwards towards his groin - teasingly close yet not quite there and making his cock twitch in anticipation. He was sure his pants were wet through with precum as they clung uncomfortably to his front. 

"So damn _perfect_..." 

Gladio's voice was warm and heavy, pushing Noctis' eyelids further shut. He felt so giddy, his mind like wool. 

Then he was rolled onto his side, an arm wrapped beneath him and pulling him close so his back was flush against the other's chest, a large palm spreading against his stomach. The other hand dragged lazy circles up his inner thigh, _so_ _close_ to where he wanted it, he almost choked on a moan as he felt Gladio hook his thumb into his waistband. 

"...You still with me, Noct?" murmured into his ear, relaxing yet arousing at the same time. "Because once we start this..." 

"Gladio--" Noctis forced himself to speak, more breath than voice, lacing his fingers between the ones on his stomach, other hand pressing over the one on his pants, begging, " _Please_..." 

"Just needed to hear you're still OK," Gladio kissed the top of his head gently, so careful and soft - such a contrast as he tugged at the elastic of Noctis' pants in one fluid motion, finally freeing his aching cock. 

More kisses against his neck and collar as Noctis felt Gladio's calloused palm around him, immediately thrusting into his grip as a juddering gasp escaped his lips, unable to help himself. He sensed Gladio smiling, sharp teeth against his skin, as the larger man pulled his body close again and an undeniably hard bulge pressed against his ass. 

"...Relax, I've got you."

Gladio built up a rhythm: long even strokes, grip slightly loose and smooth from the lack of friction, before gripping tighter and pumping harder as Noctis' writhed and his cock throbbed with pleasure. Gladio continued to kiss and lick against his neck, his collar, his cheek - hedonistic jolts against the unbelievable waves below - and Noctis bucked his hips in response, grinding himself against Gladio's front. 

Noctis wasn't even trying to hold back his voice now, gasps and moans falling from his lips as he lost himself completely.

"That's it, Noct, I've got you. _Fuck_ ," Gladio swore as Noctis moaned harder. "Does it feel good?" 

"Ungh, yes, _yes..."_ the younger man choked as he writhed into Gladio's grip. He didn't know how much more he could take, his sense of reason falling away as the words continued to fall in a jumble from his lips.

_"Yes,_ Gladio... S'good, feels so-- ah-- Good! Gladio! Yes, yes, it-- _Gladio! Yes_ \--" 

Noctis came suddenly, spurting white jets over the sheets and dripping onto Gladio's hand, stomach clenching in orgasm as he panted loudly, Gladio continuing to pump until every last drop had been squeezed dry.

"F- f- fuck," Noctis' voice trembled as Gladio's grip finally loosened. That was fucking amazing. Better than any fantasy he'd ever imagined and all his Shield had done was jerk him off. 

"Glad you enjoyed it," Gladio murmured, nuzzling another kiss to Noctis' neck.

Noctis struggled to stay alert, ripples of exhaustion tickling the backs of his eyelids now he'd climaxed, feeling like he could almost drown in the afterglow.

"You..." Noctis pushed himself feebly against Gladio's bulge, still panting lightly but able to mumble, "...d'you wanna lemme help with that?"

Gladio smiled fondly at the well-intentioned offer, declining despite himself. "It's OK, Princess. I'll take care of it."

Noctis murmured in reply, eyes already shut. 

Considering how late it was and how much he'd been overworking himself recently, it was no surprise he'd fallen asleep.

He didn't stir as Gladio cleaned him up or as he was placed gently under the covers. He didn't even notice the loving kisses pressed to his face in goodnight.

But a part of him did feel Gladio join him in the bed a short while later, and he rolled over in his sleep to face him, burrowing his forehead into his Shield with a satisfied sigh. 


	6. Complication

"...worry... clothes on..." 

Noctis slowly stirred awake at what sounded like a distant mumble - though he felt it resounding against his cheek - and the half aware sensation of sliding off something warm and onto the pillow. Not willing to open his eyes yet, he grunted and attempted to resettle himself, feeling a little confused as to what his legs were wrapped around and where that familiar scent was coming from.

"It seems as if I've made it a habit to walk in on compromising situations. Twice in two days." A sigh. "Please don't make it more."

Hmm, sounded like Ignis. Come in to wake him up at some unreasonably early time again. What was he talking about though?

"Yeah, I er... think I'd prefer that too."

Noctis frowned, eyes still shut. He recognised Gladio's voice, strangely close... Then all the memories of the night before slowly came back to him in dragged out threads. 

"Don't worry, I'll be more careful from now on."

"Well," Ignis' voice paused shortly. "...I'm glad things worked out at least." He glanced across at the stained bed covers, then immediately regretted doing so. Although he was happy for his two friends, that was probably a little more information than he needed to know. 

Noctis stayed as still as he could, eyelids tight together and breathing as steady as he could manage. He listened to the sound of footsteps retreating to the door, a sign of Ignis leaving the bedroom again, before allowing himself to relax.

"And Noct, you can stop pretending to be asleep now. Breakfast is ready so do be quick in gracing the table with your presence - the meeting at the citadel begins in one hour."

Busted. 

"Um, yeah. Got it, Specs."

He wasn't quite brave enough to open his eyes until after his advisor had shut the door though. 

"Thanks a lot, Princess. If you were awake earlier you could've said something - saved me from feeling awkward all by myself."

Gladio, who was now half sitting up against the headboard, shook one of his legs as he spoke - one which Noctis currently had his own legs wrapped around - causing the younger man to bounce comically up and down. 

Noctis blinked up to meet his gaze, vision still bleary, holding on tighter to Gladio's abs with one hand to steady himself. 

"Hey, you're my Shield, aren't you? Thought you'd be glad to protect me from a little awkwardness."

"Not quite sure that's part of the job description," Gladio retorted - though a hint of amusement was still there. 

Noctis stretched, yawned and rolled over, untangling himself from the other man and nestling back into the mattress again. As last night's memories caught up to him, he suddenly found himself feeling self-conscious. 

"Maybe it should be then. I'll find your contract later and stick it in." It was easier to try and quip something sarcastic rather than let on he was feeling embarrassed. 

Gladio smirked and reached over to squeeze Noctis' ass under the covers, "Who's going to stick what where now?" Then before Noctis could reply with anything more than a gasp, Gladio slapped the flesh lightly with a laugh, causing the Prince to cry out in surprise. 

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty. You heard the man. Time to get up."

And with that he was out of bed and already making his way out of the room. When it came to business, Gladio didn't mess around.

\----------

"Woah, Noct... Wait a second."

Prompto had paused the game so he could pay more attention to what his friend was saying, mind trying to process what he'd just heard. Noctis had told him already that he and Gladio were in some kind of a relationship now - he'd been too awkward to just come out and say it straight, that they were 'boyfriends' or 'lovers' or any other potentially embarrassing label - but that was almost two weeks ago. The story had been that they were working late together in his apartment, they ended up talking somehow and it was a mutual confession. Prompto was cool with that. But this new version of events? 

"Lemme get this straight... So you're saying you kept that old voice note of Gladio saying he loves you, right? And you also made a bunch of others which er... Well, they're not exactly _bad_ cos it's all stuff he was saying anyway, but maybe they're like... super inappropriate when taken out of context?"

Prompto leaned back on the floor, game controller now hanging from one hand as he raised an eyebrow at his friend - who, sitting on the sofa, now had a palm halfheartedly covering his face so that he could just about peek through the gaps between his fingers.

"Yeah, something like that. Can we move on from that part now?" 

"No, wait. So Gladio found out about it - no, he _heard_ it - and _that's_ why he confessed to you?" 

Noctis pulled a face, "Don't say it like that, you make him sound like some kind of freak."

"Yeah but-- I mean, what? That was it? He found out about it and you both just went to sleep after??" Prompto looked at Noctis' faintly reddening face and laughed, "OK, don't tell me - you had sexy times before going to sleep... But that's even worse! Dude, how did you get let off so easily?" 

"R- right?" Noctis ignored the bit about having 'sexy times' with Gladio. It had already been cringeworthy enough telling the whole ordeal to Prompto without that detail added in. Besides which, they'd not yet had the opportunity to go any further than that night since. 

"I mean, I feel like I need to make it up to him still but... What the hell am I supposed to do about it?" 

Prompto turned back to the TV and unpaused the console, getting the feeling Noctis would find it easier to talk without being looked at. He belatedly realised that was why Noctis had invited him over to play games in the first place, rather than to just talk over a meal or something... And it must really have been bothering him or he would've just kept up with the original story Prompto was happy believing, rather than admit all this to him.

"Well... Are you sure you wanna bring it up first if he isn't? I mean--" 

"No, he's not saying anything cos he already told me he wouldn't," Noctis glared at the screen, continuing to shoot at a monster even though the game had already announced its death. "He's a fucking gentleman like that."

Prompto laughed, "Yeah, I guess he does have more than his fair share of chivalry despite his scary appearance."

They played a bit more in silence, with just the sounds of gunfire and monsters' screams echoing around the apartment before Prompto spoke again. 

"OK, so why not just tell him straight up that you're bothered about it?"

Noctis groaned, just as a long distance fireball hit his character from behind. "Easier said than done."

"I dunno," Prompto threw a potion onto Noctis, "if you can tell me all this then you can probably tell Gladio you've got a case of the guilt. Sounds like you just need that little extra push."

Noctis pouted. He was torn between wanting to deal with it and wanting to ignore it - because it was true, Gladio seemed to be doing fine pretending nothing had happened - but maybe him getting advice from Prompto was just him procrastinating. 

"You know he's gonna forgive you anyway," Prompto continued, spraying a volley of bullets into the air and taking out a small horde of oversized flying bugs at once.

"Yeah..." Noctis mumbled, half to himself, "... I know. That's part of what makes it suck so much."

More silence as they both concentrated on the game again. 

"Oh!" Prompto suddenly burst out. "You know how Gladio's secretly a huge romantic?" 

"I dunno about 'secretly' but go on..."

"How about you do some grand romantic gesture for him? Really knock him out, you know? I'm sure he'd really appreciate it, cos he's into that kinda stuff anyway... and cos he knows how awkward you'd feel doing it, it'll count as an apology too," Prompto laughed, bordering close to a giggle. 

"That's--" Noctis began to scoff, then caught himself as he thought about what Prompto had said, "...actually not a bad idea."

"I know, right?! Just call me Mr. Romance!" 

"...I'd rather not," Noctis smirked, "but thanks, Prom."

The music on the TV changed to signal the start of a boss fight. 

"No worries," Prompto smiled. "So, need any more help with it?" 

"Nah, it's cool. I'll think about it myself; it'll mean more coming from me."

"You got it! Ahh... There's a new name for ya: Noctis, Prince of Lucis and King of Love!" 

And, despite all his help, that last line from Prompto earned him a well-aimed cushion to the side of the head.

\----------

Noctis fidgeted and looked at his phone for what felt like the hundredth time. It was getting late. Why wasn't Gladio there yet? It wasn't like Gladio to keep him waiting. 

"Your Highness," a member of the glaives greeted Noctis with a bow as he passed where the Prince was currently leaning against a wall near the entrance to the citadel. Noctis nodded his head in reply, trying his best not to frown. How many glaives had passed him now? Surely it was a sign that whatever extra training they had was over and that Gladio should just _be_ there already. 

Five minutes later, Noctis felt a tap on his shoulder just as he was checking his phone again. 

"Hey, Noct. Sorry for keeping you," Gladio was freshly showered with his training bag hung loosely at his side, "I got caught up with Cor. Not often I get personal tuition from him and I've got this new move I'm trying to work out - sorry I didn't notice the time."

Gladio grinned and was surprised to be met with a scowl. 

"S'fine, come on," Noctis grabbed the strap of Gladio's bag to pull the other into stumbling behind as he marched along the corridor. 

"Hey, I said I was sorry," Gladio called, allowing himself to be dragged, slightly amused. Noctis was never good at hiding when he was annoyed. "We won't miss the movie, don't worry!" 

Noctis gritted his teeth in reply, walking slightly faster. This wasn't exactly the start to the perfect date he'd imagined, but it was OK. He could still save this. He had a load of things planned, after all. 

Gladio made small talk on the way to the theatre, still amused at the younger man's pouting and obvious constant checking of his phone. What was the big deal? If they missed the movie Noctis wanted to see, then all the movies were repeated an hour later. Not to say Gladio wasn't sorry for being late, but he couldn't help finding Noctis' behaviour the slightest bit endearing.

"If we run, we can make it," Noctis frowned at the time on his screen. 

Gladio laughed, "You want to run? Noct, let's just catch the next showing. It's not like we have anywhere we need to be after."

Noctis opened his mouth to reply, then shut it again. Right, he needed to keep everything as a surprise - no use making Gladio suspicious. But if they missed this movie then they wouldn't make it in time for the rest... He'd planned to set the mood with a romantic film then follow up with a visit to the Caelum Via hotel rooftop - because what was more romantic than the backdrop of the whole city against a stunning sunset reflected through the aquarium? - then down for dinner and to the reserved Rose-Petal Suite for... Well. Better not think about it now or he'd start blushing. 

"...Yeah. OK, fine," Noctis tried to reply nonchalantly. It was fine. They couldn't catch the next showing but they could just see something else. He hadn't even told Gladio which film they were going to, so he could just pretend it was that way from the start. A movie was a movie, right? 

Wrong. 

The only thing about to start when they arrived was an over-the-top slapstick comedy. Hardly the moodsetting masterpiece Noctis had envisioned.

"This is what you wanted to see?" Gladio had asked as Noctis bought the tickets. They'd made it with a few minutes to spare, to Gladio's relief, but why was Noctis still frowning then? 

"Yeah, let's just get inside."

If Noctis was enjoying himself he had a funny way of showing it, but Gladio chose to just go with it. The Prince no doubt had his reasons. 

As expected from the awful poster outside, the movie itself was one of the worst they'd ever seen. The jokes either fell flat or were too outrageous to be funny. The acting was stiff. It was actually amazing the film had even made it through production and was released at all. Noctis squirmed in his seat almost the whole way through - definitely no subtle chances to mess around in the dark or to even hold hands or anything. The movie was too much of a turn-off. And every time Noctis glanced across at Gladio, it was hard to tell if he could look any more bored with his temple resting on his fist like that.

"That was... an interesting choice, Noct," Gladio stretched as the lights came up and the credits rolled.

Noctis forced a laugh, "Right? It was _interesting,_ right?" 

"Interestingly bad," Gladio scoffed. "So bad it was almost good actually - I just couldn't bring myself to laugh out loud."

They stood up to leave the cinema, only just noticing how empty the screen was. Looked like everyone else already knew it was a movie to be avoided. 

"Shall we grab something to eat then?" Gladio asked, hoisting his bag back onto his shoulder and running his other hand through his hair. 

"Yeah, actually I already had an idea where to go," Noctis perked up at the chance to get this date back on track. He thought he'd drop a few hints to get Gladio intrigued before the big reveal.

"Oh yeah? I figured you'd want to just hang out at your apartment; it's been a while since we've had any free time like this."

"Nah, not today. Thought we'd go somewhere a little more special," Noctis was smiling now, already imagining the look on Gladio's face against the sunset. Even if the movie had been shit, at least choosing it meant they had plenty of time to get to Caelum Via. 

Gladio hooked an arm around Noctis' shoulders as they walked. "All right then... Which way we heading?"

"We'll take the subway back across. Heading towards the, well, let's just say it's a place with an awesome view." Noctis was finding his rhythm again now, confidence returning.

"An awesome view?" 

"Yeah, it's one of the tallest buildings in Insomnia," Noctis nodded sagely. "Definitely a landmark of the city. Looking down from the top you feel like you're flying, and with the aquarium behind you-" he stopped abruptly, realising his hints weren't really hints anymore having got carried away in excitement.

Gladio chuckled, "OK, so it's some place near the Caelum Via hotel, I get that much."

"...Near?"

"Well yeah," Gladio grinned. "You can't trick me and say we're actually going _there_ , the fanciest hotel in town. You forgotten how we're dressed?" 

Noctis blinked dumbly. Fuck. Gladio looked so good in anything he hadn't really been paying attention, but now he mentioned it it was obvious! How could he be such an idiot as to think they could swan up to Caelum Via in t-shirts and slacks? Of course no one would say anything, but their reputation... 

"Ahh dammit, you got me," Noctis forced a grin. "Yeah, no way we'd be going there dressed like this!" 

Shit. Guess this was one of the negatives of wanting to keep everything a surprise - not like he could've asked Gladio to dress for the occasion, besides which they'd come straight after training. Only now did Noctis realise Gladio had been lugging his gym bag around all this time.

"So then? Where are we really heading?" Gladio was still grinning, hand now on one hip as Noctis had stopped walking. 

Noctis' mind raced. Where should they go? He still had that room booked so they couldn't stray too far, but he couldn't think of anywhere else good with a view. Should he give up on the sunset? But he really didn't want to - sunsets were like the definition of romance, weren't they? 

"Yeah, somewhere near Caelum Via," Noctis finally mumbled, obviously deflated though he thought he was hiding it. "I'll tell you when we get there."

\----------

When they exited the subway, Noctis glanced round hurriedly for a good location. Aside from his problem of where to go to watch the sunset, there was also the added issue of where to eat. Being in this area of the city meant that most of the restaurants were of the same calibre - required pre-booking and more of a shirt and suit trousers kind of event. Actually, now he thought about it, was there even any point coming near here if they weren't going inside the hotel? Because if he wasn't willing to embarrass them both to go up to the roof or the restaurant, why would it be any different going up to the suite? Fuck, Noctis really wasn't thinking straight right now. 

"Been a while since I've been round here," Gladio commented. If he'd noticed how distracted Noctis was, he chose to ignore it out of courtesy. 

"Yeah, it's a nice area," Noctis replied, eyes still scanning shop signs for inspiration. 

"I forget it's right behind the citadel," Gladio looked up at the imposing building. "Not that far of a walk, really. Some nice gardens here, too. Be good for jogging in."

Noctis huffed at the mention of exercise. Trust Gladio to be on that train of thought. 

"Yeah, those're the gardens I found Iris in that day. It's close to the citadel but pretty far for a kid to wander," Noctis smiled at the memory, momentarily forgetting about his current problem. 

"Can we take a look around?" Gladio asked, shoving lightly against Noctis' arm with his own. "If we're not in a hurry to get to that place of yours?" 

"Huh? Yeah, sure," Noctis' mind clicked at the suggestion. "Actually, that's where I was planning on going." The mini park was pretty relaxing and not bad by way of scenery. It could work as a romantic setting, right? 

Gladio laughed, "Perfect. Let's grab something to eat and take it there, yeah?"

"Sure," Noctis heard himself agree before he meant to, too caught up in the sound of Gladio's laugh - deep and cheerful like a bubbling stream cascading over smooth pebbles. Dammit, if they went to get food first how would they have time to see that sunset? But now he'd agreed he couldn't bring it up again, so Noctis just followed along as they found an out-of-place takeaway on one of the street corners.

Pizza in the park. Definitely _not_ the grand romantic experience he'd wanted.

They wandered down the tree-lined path for a bit, Noctis slightly ahead, his pace increasing as the streetlamps began to flicker on. There was a wooden bench to the side, but on the whole where they were was too covered by either trees or in the shadow of a building. It was near impossible to see the sky at all, which was already a striking orange with highlights of pink. 

Gladiolus reached the bench and sat down, throwing his bag on the floor behind. He held the pizza box in his other hand, which he now placed in the centre of the seat. 

"Gonna join me, Noct?" he asked, calling over to where the other man was standing - standing and looking a little lost.

Noctis sighed. Why the hell wasn't anything working out for him? Talk about the lamest date ever. He didn't have a clue what to do about that pre-booked room either.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"You guess? Don't sound too enthusiastic now," Gladio mock frowned as he settled himself more comfortably onto the bench.

Noctis looked up at him as he sat down. Shit, what was he doing? Even if it wasn't what he'd planned, this was still meant to be a date with Gladio. What was the point in making him feel like he wasn't happy to be there? 

"...Sorry."

Fuck's sake, now what was he saying?? Noctis felt so pathetic it was getting hard to hide. 

"Hey," Gladio's voice was soft all of a sudden, "you don't need to apologise."

That fucking _kindness_ again. Noctis felt like it was going to be the death of him. How was it possible to both love and hate something so much at the same time? 

"No, it's not..." Noctis struggled to find the right words. "I just... I wanted to do something and it didn't work out. I'm just frustrated."

"Noct," Gladio reached across to put a hand on the other's shoulder, "haven't you learnt anything? When you're struggling with something, that's when you're meant to ask for help. Like with those reports, remember? You don't need to do things alone. People'll help you. _I'll_ help you--"

"Shit, Gladio! How can you help when you're the one I'm supposed to be doing it for?!" Noctis blurted out, then scratched his head in exasperation as he really didn't mean to say anything, causing Gladio's hand to fall from his shoulder. 

"...What?" 

"This!" Noctis waved his arms in the air, deciding he didn't care anymore. "This fucking excuse for a date!" 

Gladio frowned slightly, pizza box still closed and now forgotten between them. 

"Wait, are we on a date right now?" 

"What, it's that bad you can't even tell?" Noctis scowled. What the fuck. He knew Gladio liked to tease him but he didn't think he was that much of a jerk to make a comment like that. 

Gladio laughed, much to Noctis' chagrin. 

"No, I didn't mean that. It's just, you didn't call it that when you said we should hang out today. I thought it was just that - hanging out. Didn't know you had something else in mind."

Noctis spluttered, annoyance beginning to take over his frustration. "What the-- what else would it be?! Aren't we-- I mean-- You know!" He still couldn't bring himself to give it a label. 

Gladio smirked before glancing round to make sure they were alone. "Damn right we are, Noct," he purred, voice dropping an octave. "But it's nice to hear you say it."

Noctis groaned. He was being made fun of again. 

"Fuck, this is so fucking lame," Noctis buried his face in his hands. 

"Just tell me what's bothering you," Gladio tilted his head to one side fondly, no longer teasing. Shit, Noctis was adorable when he was flustered. "What didn't work out?" 

"I told you," Noctis mumbled, refusing to make eye contact. "This! I had it all planned out... We were gonna see a romantic movie, watch the sunset from the top of the Caelum Via, have dinner there... I even booked a room called the 'Rose-Petal Suite' to go to after, but... Fuck. None of it worked out, did it?!" 

Noctis hung his head down, elbows resting on his knees and hands clasped together. 

"...I just wanted to do something.... something romantic for you. As a... I wanted to say sorry."

Gladio clenched his jaw. It was hard not to grab Noctis right there - he was being too fucking adorable - but they were in public. 

"OK, so maybe the other stuff didn't work out, but there's still time for the last one."

"Huh?" Noctis finally looked up again. What was Gladio talking about? 

"You said you booked a room at the hotel. Why waste it?" 

"But, I mean... Our clothes?" Noctis blinked a little dumbly. 

"Yeah, so what?" Gladio stood up, grabbing his things. "No one cares really, so long as you're paying you're a customer. Besides..." he paused and leant down to murmur in Noctis' ear, "...it's not like we'll be wearing many clothes in the room, right?" 

Noctis felt his face flush. Dammit when was he going to stop getting riled up so easily at Gladio's voice in his ear?

Gladio straightened up again, grinning. "We can talk better there too - more privacy. Come on," he pulled Noctis up by the arm.

"Don't worry, Noct, I'm here as your Shield," Gladio started walking down the path. "I'll protect you from any awkwardness."

He couldn't see the other's face because he was ahead of him now, but Noctis was sure he could _hear_ Gladio's eyes twinkling in amusement at the teasing comment.


	7. Admission

"I still can't believe you brought the pizza with you."

"Well, we paid for it. Why the hell not?" 

Noctis shook his head as he took another slice. He wasn't even going to reply to that.

They were now safely in the Rose-Petal Suite, lounging on a heart-shaped sofa beside a chic mahogany coffee table. The room itself lived up to its name, lined with plush cushions and soft fabrics of various shades of red and pink. A deep piled burgundy rug covered most of the floor while paintings of flowers adorned the walls. Strategically placed bowls of potpourri and scented candles created a heady atmosphere, just strong enough to fill the air without being overpowering. And, as predicted, the king-sized bed's black silken sheets were scattered with rose petals.

Gladio had checked them in (while Noctis stood behind with his best poker face on, looking anywhere but at the desk) seemingly without a hint of shame. It was one thing if they were collecting the keys to any other room - maybe they could pass it off as business related - but to the 'Rose-Petal Suite'? Noctis wished he'd had the foresight to consider that when pre-booking, instead of being so focused on trying to knock Gladio out with his attempts at romance. And, to top it off, his Shield had checked them in wearing a tank top with a gym bag over one arm and a pizza box under the other. Thank the Astrals that this was Caelum Via, 5-star hotel owned by the Crown, and most definitely off-limits to any rumours starting or paparazzi.

Noctis' stomach had growled as soon as they got to the door, much to Gladio's amusement, so after kicking off their shoes at the entrance they'd made a beeline for the sofa, ignoring the rest of the room for the moment.

"Hey, if it bothers you that much we'll order dessert from room service," Gladio laughed. Noctis got worked up about the cutest things. "Though you really shouldn't care what people think, you know. You're the Crown Prince, remember?"

Noctis' brow furrowed. "Yeah? Isn't that the issue here?" 

Gladio sighed, "Look, just... do everything with confidence and no-one's able to say anything." He took another slice from the box on the table. "Same as everything else in life - if you do your best, you never have a reason to feel ashamed. It's only when you half ass things that you regret it."

Noctis pulled a face, not sure if he could argue with that.

Gladio stood up to find the menu, tossing it over to the other man.

"Here, choose something. I'm gonna check out the bathroom."

He left Noctis to peruse the desserts list and mull over his thoughts in peace. To be honest, Noctis wasn't desperate for dessert, but - he glanced over to the bed - it probably wasn't a bad idea to get rid of the pizza taste in their mouths. As he picked up the phone to dial room service, Noctis wondered if that was Gladio's reason for suggesting it. His Shield was always more thoughtful than he let on and, despite all his trash talk and teasing, Gladio was good at leading subtly from the side, letting Noctis feel as if he was in charge of a situation rather than rub his shortcomings in his face.

Gladio returned just as Noctis put the receiver down. 

"Order already?" 

"Yeah, they said it'd be here in a few minutes." Noctis stood up. "...I'm just gonna wash my hands."

He side stepped the other man, feeling self-conscious again all of a sudden. It was looking at that bed which did it, reminding him of what exactly he'd invited Gladio up here to do and of the reason he'd done all this in the first place... What'd be a good way to bring up his apology now?

In the bathroom, Noctis splashed his face several times with cold water. He needed to calm the hell down. Go with the flow. He knew from experience that overthinking things never turned out well for him. What was it Gladio said? Just be confident and you won't have any regrets? 

He glared at himself in the mirror. 

_"He's here in this room with you for a reason. Don't forget it, Noctis."_

OK, he could do this. He took a deep breath and went back to the main room.

"Gladio, listen," he began, looking round to find Gladio sitting on the edge of the bed, idly playing with one of the rose petals between his fingers. 

Gladio looked up, shifting across slightly as if to invite Noctis to sit beside him. 

"I um... I wanted to talk to you," Noctis continued as he made his way over. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest and silently cursed himself for feeling so damn nervous.

"Sure," Gladio replied easily, lifting the petal in his hand to stroke against Noctis' face as he sat down. It was softer than Noctis expected and he paused, blinking in surprise at the action. Gladio traced the petal down his cheek and across to his lips, making Noctis clench his jaw as he felt a tingling jolt in his stomach at the touch, lips still slightly parted almost into a pout. 

Gladio smirked, letting the petal flutter down between them, replacing the touch with his thumb instead. He gently swiped the pad across Noctis' lower lip, then stretched his fingers up to caress the side of Noctis' head, carefully running them through his hair, then stroking down Noctis' cheek again to hold up his chin as the younger man's eyelids flitted shut. 

"...You were saying?" Gladio's rich voice melted into the silence, Noctis opening his eyes again and remembering to breathe. 

What was he saying again? He thought Gladio was about to kiss him.

Gladio let out a low chuckle. How could Noctis be so fucking cute. He loved how easy it was to get a reaction from him. 

"I er..."

A knock at the door brought Noctis back to his senses again. 

"That'll be room service," Gladio stood up, as if they hadn't just shared an intimate moment and Noctis wasn't a little dazed as a result. "I'll get it."

He set the tray on the bedside table, lifting the silver cloche to reveal two fluted cut-glass bowls with a rainbow selection of fruit sorbets in each.

"Nice choice," Gladio smiled approvingly. 

"...Yeah," Noctis found his voice again, taking the bowl handed to him. He'd just been thinking of choosing something palate cleansing at the time, but now he was grateful for the refreshing chill.

Gladio chose to sit on the chair next to the bed this time, so the two men were now facing each other at a slight angle. Noctis ate from his dessert with great attention - waiting for the right moment to start up the conversation again - while Gladio watched fondly, not even trying to hide his leer as he lazily scooped at his own frozen treat. 

The sorbet was sharp and sweet, the perfect level of tang. Noctis bit at his lower lip, eyes still down, trying to work out some of the tingling in his mouth, when he realised Gladio was now leaning across so their faces were almost touching. 

"...You missed a bit, Noct," Gladio murmured, closing the distance a little more to lick at Noctis' lip himself, before gently taking it into his mouth with a smooth motion, softly sucking and nibbling, probing Noctis' lips apart and leisurely slicking their tongues together.

Noctis moaned, almost dropping his bowl as Gladio deepened the kiss. Fuck, he was good at this. Just as Noctis was about to lean forwards for more, Gladio pulled back with a smirk, scooping another spoon of sorbet nonchalantly into his mouth. 

"Nice," he rumbled - unclear what exactly he was referring to - leaving Noctis lightly panting, stomach trembling and warm inside.

Noctis watched him eat for a few more seconds, mouth open and glassy eyed, before finally licking his lips and blinking himself back to attention. No no no, not yet. He needed to talk first before he got carried away.

"I... I wanted to say sorry," Noctis heard the words come out, sounding heavy and thick to his ears - a result of the sorbet or of Gladio on his tongue, he didn't know, but he knew they sounded clumsier than intended.

"What for?" Gladio replied, licking at his spoon for what may have been a little longer than necessary. 

"The um... That..." Noctis was finding it more difficult than he thought to string together a sentence. His stomach was still twitching and the spreading heat felt like it was teetering precariously around his groin. Maybe trying to talk in a hotel room wasn't a great idea.

Gladio was patient, scraping his spoon sedately against the glass but not taking his eyes off the other man. 

"I... You know... That thing I shouldn't have done."

Gladio laughed, putting his bowl on the side. 

"You're gonna need to be a little more specific than that, Noct."

He moved across to the bed and took the bowl from Noctis' hands too - seeing as it seemed to have been forgotten about - placing it on the table behind him, then bringing Noctis' now empty fingers up to his lips to kiss the digits one by one.

"Tell me... I won't bite," Gladio teased, squeezing the tip of Noctis' index finger gently between his teeth, before kissing the end and wrapping the smaller hand in his own, resting Noctis' knuckles against a smirk.

Noctis breathing was becoming uneven now as he watched the show, blood most definitely rushing away from his head and down to his crotch. Definitely not helping him with the job of trying to form a sentence.

"I..." A long exhale. "F- _fuck_ \--"

Noctis' breath hitched in his throat as Gladio slid a warm hand up Noctis' inner thigh, stopping just inches from his groin, and kissing against the Prince's knuckles again as he stared directly at him from half-lidded eyes.

Fuck, Gladio was sexy and he knew it. The fucking ass.

"W- wait," Noctis forced himself to slide back on the bed, taking his hand away even though he didn't want to. "I'm seriously trying to talk to you here!"

He wished his voice hadn't come out so breathy as Gladio let out another deep rolling chuckle. 

"I'm not stopping you, Princess."

Gladio leant back again, supporting himself on the pillows, enjoying Noctis' flustered blushing. So fucking cute. 

Noctis made himself get up, uncomfortable as it was, so he could stand directly in front of Gladio. Shit, this was it. Just do it and get it the fuck over with already. 

"Then listen up, cos I'm only gonna say this once!" Noctis stood in a wide stance with his hands on his hips. 

Confidence, right? Even if it was fake confidence, Noctis forced out the words under mock bravado before he had the chance to regret anything.

"I," Noctis' voice was louder than usual, trying to drown out his embarrassment, "I did something really stupid!"

His chest was starting to feel tight and his breathing caught in his throat - from nerves or the lingering effects of Gladio's touches, Noctis didn't care anymore. 

"I shouldn't have recorded your voice like that, or edited it, or kept it, or... or jerked off to it!" 

Noctis was talking to Gladio's chest rather than to his face - too mortified to make eye contact - so he didn't notice his Shield's softened expression as he started his speech... or the amused raised eyebrow at the last admission. 

"It was a really creepy thing to do and... I'm sorry for being such a freak!" Noctis clenched his fists at his side, feeling like his face was literally burning red with shame.

Shit. He'd said it. Fuck. 

"I um... Would you..." Noctis swallowed, trying to catch his breath. "Do you forgive me?" 

He finally gathered the courage to look up, not sure what to expect.

Gladio stood up, taking a large step forwards and gathering Noctis in his arms in one smooth motion, hugging him tightly. OK... He wasn't expecting that.

"Noct," Gladio's deep voice reverberated through his body, "I'll always forgive you. No matter what fucked up thing you might do, I've got your back."

Noctis felt himself relax as he exhaled slowly.

"...Just don't go taking that as an excuse to do any crazy shit you want now though."

There was a short silence before Noctis breathed out a shaky laugh.

"Fuck, Gladio," he nestled his face against the other's chest. "What'd I ever do to deserve you?" 

Gladio smiled, pressing a kiss to Noctis' head. "Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the big sap here. But... thanks for the apology. It means a lot coming from you."

"What... what's that meant to mean?" 

"That you're still a brat," Gladio laughed, loosening their embrace slightly so he could look Noctis in the eye. 

"So that audio file... Did you delete it already?" 

"Of course I--!" Noctis frowned. Wait. Had he? "Actually, I don't know. I thought I must've done but I don't remember doing it."

"D'you think you can check now?" 

"Yeah, sure," Noctis agreed quickly, anything to show how sincere his apology was. 

Gladio sat on the bed again as Noctis rummaged in his pocket for his phone, flicking through the menus to see if that file was still there. 

"I er.. I found it," Noctis admitted before looking across at Gladio. "I'll delete it now, OK?" 

"No, wait," Gladio held out his hand. 

"You... wanna watch me do it?" 

"No..." Gladio kept his face straight, impossible to read. "I wanna hear it again. I couldn't really appreciate it properly last time."

Noctis felt his stomach drop, which his face mirrored perfectly. "...Are you being serious?" he managed to croak out pathetically. 

"Yeah," Gladio smiled, expression still impossible to read despite it, hand still outstretched. "Don't you think you owe me that one favour at least?" 

Noctis struggled mentally. This could probably come under the most cringeworthy moment of his entire life. Seriously?? Gladio wanted to listen to it again and he was going to listen to it in front of him? Fucking _Six,_ he should've just deleted the damn thing ages ago! But he could hardly refuse now, could he?!

Gingerly, Noctis held his phone out and turned his head away. "I'm just... gonna go to the bathroom for a bit then." He coughed lamely. 

"Oh no," Gladio grabbed Noctis' arm instead of his phone and dragged the Prince over onto the bed with him, wrestling him down against the mattress and straddling himself over the top on all fours. Gladio had his thighs spread across Noctis' hips and both of Noctis' wrists pinned above his head - his phone still gripped in one hand.

Outlined against the black sheets - hair dishevelled, face flushed and surrounded by rose petals - Noctis looked fucking amazing. Gladio bent down to kiss him deeply, eliciting a number of moans, before pulling away to leave the younger man's lips slightly swollen and cheeks blushing even redder than before. Fucking _amazing_.

"Press play, Noct," Gladio whispered and Noctis couldn't do anything but comply, turning his head to the side and squeezing his eyes shut from embarrassment. 

_"Haaa- Come on, Noct. You gonna lemme take you or just stand there looking pretty?"_

Gladio kissed Noctis again, surprisingly gentle considering his domineering position. His tongue slipped inside Noctis' mouth easily, a lingering sweet taste of fruit upon it, soft and warm and filling Noctis' mind with nothing but thoughts of his Shield.

_"Mmm... Yeah, that's right. Come on."_

Gladio released his grip on Noctis' wrists - though Noctis didn't make any attempts to move them - and sat on his knees so he could run his hands down the other man's body: first spreading his hands over Noctis' chest in a lazy half-circle, catching his nipples beneath his thumbs, then rubbing his palms down Noctis' sides and gently squeezing his midriff to make him gasp. 

_"Nngh! That's good... Fuck, you're tight, Noct."_

Gladio hooked his fingers underneath the hem of Noctis' shirt, rolling it up and over Noctis' head before throwing it onto the floor. 

" _Haaa_ \- _Amazing_."

Then he sat up and pulled his own top off too, discarding it in a similar manner. 

_"Hunhh... Haha, careful there..."_

Gladio couldn't help but laugh along with the audio, leaning forwards again so their bare chests pressed together. The sudden contact made Noctis whimper. Gladio's skin was warm and felt good.

_"Yeah, that's it... Unh, unh, unnhh..."_

They kissed again, Noctis feeling himself beginning to be taken over by lust, and reaching up to wrap his arms around his Shield's broad shoulders. His feet were flat against the mattress now, legs bent, and crotch throbbing uncomfortably. 

_"You're such a good fuck. Can never get enough of your ass."_

At the mention of Noctis' ass, Gladio dropped his waist lower so their erections pressed together deliciously, Noctis crying out as he pulled Gladio closer and bucked his hips desperately, searching for more pressure, more friction, more pleasure. 

_"That's right... Yeah... Unnggh... Haa... Haaa... Noct! Come on, you can do- Nngghh! Fuck-"_

The sounds from the phone were barely audible over their own grunts and moans now, grinding their hips together through their pants, kissing deeper with each passionate thrust. Noctis raked his nails down Gladio's back, fingers digging into the taut muscle. 

_"Noct. I love you. Shield to the Crown."_

Gladio was still vaguely aware of the phone and pulled away at this confession of love. He remembered saying those words - the feeling of giddiness at the time, from grabbing the opportunity to casually admit his desire to the then teenage prince, thinking the truth behind them would forever stay his secret. Looking down at Noctis now, out of breath beneath him, eyes full of lust... He never could've imagined he'd be here when he'd said those words all that time ago.

_"I'm your servant and I belong to you. Really. It's not forced. You know I love you, Noct."_

As the audio ended, the room was quiet again - only the faint sounds of panting puncturing the silence. Gladio was sitting up again now, straddling Noctis' stomach, hands resting on the other's chest.

Noctis held onto Gladio's wrists feebly, hips occasionally jolting up to writhe against the air, feeling unfulfilled and incredibly turned on. 

"...You like it when I talk dirty to you, Noct?"

Gladio was slightly breathless but his voice still rumbled like a smooth car engine.

"I just..." Noctis continued to writhe his hips as he murmured a reply, "...I always imagined you would."

Noctis' eyes flitted down to the erect bulge on Gladio's front then back to up to meet his gaze. 

"...I never did get round to helping you with that, did I?"

The lust was making Noctis feel brave, slightly drunk on the intoxicating feeling. He let go of Gladio's wrists to try and wriggle himself up the bed and out from between Gladio's thighs. His Shield rocked back on the mattress, allowing Noctis space to move, curious as to what he wanted to do. 

Noctis looked round to where his sorbet had been abandoned on the table, grabbing the bowl and drinking the half-melted slush in one gulp. He licked his tingling lips and crawled back across the bed to Gladio, kneeling in front of him and paused. 

"Lemme try this, OK?" 

Gladio blinked at the seductive glint in Noctis' eyes, then grunted as the Prince bent down to pull Gladio's pants down over his cock and plunge it into his mouth in one fluid motion. 

Noctis' mouth was cold (the little shit, did he do that on purpose?) and his tongue rough against his length, making Gladio hiss. As Noctis bobbed around him, Gladio could feel the other man's mouth beginning to warm up - and he groaned in pleasure as Noctis took as much of him inside as he could, before pulling up and sucking hard all the way to his tip. Every so often, Noctis would swirl his tongue around Gladio's slit before resuming his steady rhythm, moaning and sending the vibrations straight into Gladio's cock. The older man was panting loudly now, fists pushing hard against his own thighs to stop himself from grabbing onto the back of Noctis' head and ramming himself all the way inside. 

Just as Gladio could feel himself getting close, Noctis suddenly stopped sucking. Eyes closed, he gave Gladio a few long licks, pressing his tongue hard against his length from the base all the way to the end, maneuvering his head round to be able to lick him from all angles. When he'd completely covered Gladio's cock with his spit, Noctis lay back on the bed, legs spread wide and one thumb hooked into the waistband of his pants. He didn't pull them down though, he just lay there writhing, eyes seeming to beg Gladio to do it for him. 

Gladio didn't need to be asked. Kicking off his own pants and boxers completely, he then reached to get rid of Noctis' too. Both completely naked now, Gladio moved to position himself over Noctis again - hands either side of his head, pinning him down, thighs wide and erection wet and dripping. Noctis opened his legs, wrapping his arms around Gladio's shoulders. 

"Gladio... I want you to fuck me."

Gladio groaned at the invitation, his cock jumping at the thought. 

"Noct... Fuck, you can't just-- Your body's gotta be prepared first. I-" 

Noctis cut him off by lifting his hips and pressing his cock against Gladio's stomach. 

"I know..." Noctis voice was quiet and breathy as he looked away, despite grinding his erection into Gladio's abs. "What do you think I've been doing for the past few weeks when we couldn't meet up? I... I looked it up."

Gladio swallowed. "Shit, Noct. You've been playing with your ass every night?? _That's too fucking hot."_

Gladio leant down to kiss the other again, their naked bodies pressing together and making them both moan with pleasure. Their cocks brushed together and Gladio reached a hand down to grab them both, pumping rhythmically, feeling the throbbing waves of pleasure ripple through him.

After a few more hard strokes together, Gladio let go of his own length to concentrate on Noctis. He continued to pump lazily with one hand as he used his other to explore against Noctis' entrance. Precum was dripping from Noctis' cock and Gladio swiped it up with a finger to rub it against Noctis' hole. The touch made Noctis shudder and gasp.

"Hang on a sec," Gladio looked around, still languidly pumping, "there's gotta be some lube in here somewhere." He spotted a drawer in the bedside table and left Noctis so he could check inside - left Noctis breathless and grabbing fistfuls of bedsheet to stop himself from grabbing his cock and jerking himself off. 

"...Bingo," Gladio murmured, finding exactly what he was looking for. 

He positioned himself between Noctis' legs again, applying the cool gel generously to his fingers. He took his time to get Noctis ready, fingers gentle and probing, stretching him just right, being careful to keep his Prince distracted with licks and kisses to his naked flesh and loving strokes to his aching cock.

"I think you're ready, Noct," Gladio finally purred into Noctis' ear, pressing his cock against his ass, cold and wet with lube. "Just tell me when," his voice was deep and heavy with desire.

" _Fuck_ , Gladio! Just fucking _do me_ already..." Noctis couldn't wait any longer. 

Noctis was expecting it to hurt, but he hadn't realised just how _much_ it was going to hurt. He gasped out in pain at each of Gladio's thrusts, gentle though they were, slowly inching in a little further with each push. Tears were pricking Noctis' eyes as he cried out, wanting it to end but wanting Gladio deeper when _oh fuck, what the fuck was that_ as his Shield hit something inside almost blinding him with such intense pleasure--

"F- _fuck_ , Gladio! _Fucking- ah! Ahh! Nngghh!_ "

Noctis' head lolled back as he lost the ability to speak, all he could feel was Gladio against him, inside him, hitting that sweet spot again and again, his own cock throbbing and pulsing, feeling like he was going to _burst_.

His knees were going weak and his legs collapsed wider so he was almost doing the splits as Gladio continued to thrust inside, getting faster and faster, moans getting louder and louder. Noctis hands scrabbled frantically at his Shield's shoulders, trying to pull their bodies closer, until Gladio finally leant down and locked their lips together in a deep kiss.

It was too much and Noctis came all at once, ejaculating helplessly over them both and moaning uncontrollably into Gladio's mouth. His whole body shuddered in orgasm, his ass tightening as his stomach clenched, giving the final push to send Gladio over the edge, releasing his load inside with a loud grunt before collapsing on top of the younger man. 

They lay there together, hot, wet and sticky, covered in sweat and semen, panting breathlessly. 

"F- fuck," Noctis mumbled, belatedly realising the tears which were earlier prickling his eyes had now rolled onto his cheeks. He wiped at them with the back of his hand. 

Feeling his erection softening, Gladio carefully pulled himself out, a slow stream of cum following to run down Noctis' ass and onto the sheets. 

"You OK, Noct?" Gladio breathed, noticing the tear stains and kissing Noctis' cheek tenderly. 

"Y- yeah, I'm great. Just... Wow." Noctis smiled, a little delirious.

Gladio chuckled then rolled over so they were laying beside each other. "I'd say 'wow' is good."

"Yeah, it's fucking amazing..." Noctis laughed. He blinked up at the ceiling, heart pounding, basking in the warm afterglow. 

"Gladio..." he turned his head to face his Shield, cheeks still flushed and glowing. He searched for Gladio's hand with his own and laced their fingers together. "I've got one more thing I need to tell you."

"Yeah?" Gladio returned the smile fondly. "Another guilty admission?" 

"Maybe but... I really feel like telling you right now."

Gladio pressed a kiss to Noctis' forehead, already knowing what was coming. "Sure thing, Princess. I'm listening."

"Gladio... I love you."

It had taken him a while to admit it, but Gladio felt like the moment couldn't have been more perfect.

"Yeah. I love you too, Noct."

The other man had definitely been worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all started from a ridiculous idea and somehow wrote itself into 7 chapters. Still not sure how that happened 😂
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this though so thanks for sticking with it till the end! Speaking of which, who knew writing endings was so hard? 🤣


End file.
